Keep Holding On
by coymelody
Summary: A girl from Harry’s past is now Snape’s newfound daughter. Later a Snape adopts Harry story! Also, Harry will have a whole new family. HPGW RWHG DMOC SSOC! Plz. give the story a try. May or not later be a HD spoiler!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and the company, not me, unfortunately. I own only one or two characters you won't find in the HP series. Ciao!

**Summary:** A girl from Harry's past is now Snape's newfound daughter. Later a Snape adopts Harry story! Also, Harry will have a whole new family. Lots of mystery, angst, fun, romance…etc!

Now on with the story!

**Prologue:**

9-year-old Harry Potter looked towards the girl who was his best friend and the closest he had to an older sister (as she was almost half a year older than him) or any sister.

"I'll miss you, Harry" Selena Malloy said, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She moved forward to give the short boy a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Lenny" Harry said, his eyes sparking with unshed tears.

The two embraced tightly.

They were standing in the same small clearing in the heart of the forest, where they had met for the first time, three and a half years ago. Their first meeting was by pure coincidence. Harry thought, since he was very familiar to the forest (by all the times he had come to hide from Dudley and his group) and he met her at the time when he was again hiding from Dudley. That was when he had first seen the curious and lost Selena and Harry had helped Selena find her way home. He later became conscious to the fact that Selena had recently moved a few houses down from No. 4, Privet Dr. with her mother.

A week after their first meeting, Harry was unsuccessfully trying to escape from Dudley and gang, when they caught him. After the first few punches, Selena had shown herself and had threatened Dudley to sock him hard if he ever picked on Harry. The gang, including Dudley, was shocked to see someone, especially a girl, coming to Harry's rescue. Surprisingly, Dudley had let Harry go and after whispering to his friends, he had muttered of doing something better; and had run off.

Later, Harry had realized that Dudley had let him go because he fancied Selena. Afterwards, Harry and Selena became good friends and he spent most of his time at her house (after telling Aunt Petunia that he was spending time helping Mrs. Figgs). Dudley never once hassled Harry (well not in public or if he did, it was always without too much attention.)

Now, after years of being 'almost siblings' and treating Selena's mom Eveline as his own, Harry was having a hard time adjusting to the fact that he might never see Eveline or Selena again, even after getting a warning months earlier. They were his closest ties to a happy and normal family and he spent most of his time there, with the exception of the time he spent at the Dursley's and the dratted school he went to.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry took Selena's hand and they started walking back towards her house. She was going to leave in half an hour. She and her mom were moving to Wales after Eveline's travel company transferred her. When they reached No. 10 Privet Dr., Eveline was waiting for them.

"I thought you were going to be saying your goodbyes," she said, "so I loaded all your things in the car."

Selena nodded her thanks.

Eveline pulled Harry in a hug.

"Bye sweetie, we are going to miss you a lot." Eveline said, forlornly.

"I'll miss you too, Eve." Harry responded. "I just want to tell you that you both have been like a family to me."

"Oh darling," Eve was dumbfounded to hear him say that. Tears came in her eyes. "I think of you as my own son."

They spent the rest of the time making sure that nothing was left amiss in the house. At four o'clock Eveline and Selena again hugged (or in Eveline's case, kissed) Harry good-bye. As they sat in the car, Selena stopped back and said,

"Harry, I want to tell you that all the time I spent with you were probably the best in my life. I know I am not much of a sappy person but I want to tell you this," she looked Harry straight in the eye and whispered the next words so softly that Harry barely heard her, "I always considered you as my real brother, I hope you know that I am leaving a part of me as I leave you." With that said, she took Harry's hand and placed a small box in it. "I love you Harry."

Harry was too astonished to say anything, but as she turned away, he took her hand and put a bracelet in it. He had bought this cheap bracelet with all the money he had earned and found. She turned to the back and saw engraved:

'To my Lively Lenny,

Never change!

Love Harry.'

Selena started to cry as she flung herself on Harry and gave him a hard hug, which he gladly returned. She squeezed his hand once more and went around to sit in the car. Then Eveline fly-kissed a good-bye to Harry as she drove off with Selena waving to Harry, as he watched them disappear in the distance.

He sighed and lingered in their driveway trying hard to capture all the memories he had with the Malloy's. He sighed again; it was time for him to start cooking the Dursley's dinner. While he did most of the cooking, his aunt helped him in special occasions and since she was more experienced, her help always welcomed. But today was otherwise; he would have to cook dinner by himself for the obese (except the horse, Aunt Petunia) family.

He started walking towards No. 4 Privet Drive. He may as well get there early and start cooking.

Harry opened the door of No. 4 Privet Dr. and stepped inside the empty house. He was the only one home since Aunt Petunia had gone to a friend's house for tea, Uncle Vernon was still at work and Dudley was still out terrorizing some small bunch of kids. After closing the door, he went to the kitchen and started taking the food out of the fridge. After putting the chicken in the oven for a medium amount, he started boiling up the water for the curry.

He was about to take the boiling water and put it off to the side when he heard a noise behind him. As he whirled around, the water sloshed to the side and a little fell on the stranger.

"Ahhhh," Dudley yelled loudly and stuck out his hand. "Look at what you did, Potter"

He showed Harry a small red spot on his hand.

"Sorry," Harry apologized and said indignantly, "next time you'll think before trying to startle me."

"Oh yeah," Dudley made a grab for Harry, but he ducked. This caused all the hot water to spill on the floor. "Look at what you did, Potter, wait till I tell mum…and dad." Dudley mocked him.

"I'm not afraid of you," Harry said, stubbornly.

"Oh, you'll be." With that Dudley yelled out for Piers,' one of his stupid friend. "It's time for 'Harry Hunting.'"

As Piers came inside the kitchen, Dudley grabbed one of Harry's arm and Piers grabbed the other. Harry struggled to get out of Dudley's grasp, which only became tighter.

"You're not getting out of this one, Potty." Dudley said maliciously.

"Get off," Harry said trying desperately to get out of the hold that the two older boys had on him.

"You'll pay for hurting me," Dudley told Harry, making a sad face as he said that. Piers twisted Harry's left arm behind his back, and Dudley held his right one tightly.

Then Dudley switched the stovetop on and put Harry's hand on the extending flame. Harry gasped as the pain suddenly blossomed in his hand. He tried hard not to cry in front of his tormenters yet tears came in his eyes. After about a minute Dudley loosened his grip on Harry's arm and Harry yanked his hand back, hugging it to his body.

"Next time _you'll_ think before messing with me," Dudley said as he ordered Piers to let go off Harry's other hand, "or the penalty will be worse." Next, he pushed Harry hard to the wall and walked out of the house with a sneer.

Harry took a few minutes to calm his beating heart and slowly got up. Then he put his fevered hand under the cool spray of the faucet. He let his hand sit in the water for a few minutes before putting some ice on his blistering palm. Then he tied his hand in an old handkerchief of his (passed down by Dudley) and returned to cooking.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Aunt Petunia came home from her tea, she noticed Harry's handkerchiefed hand but said nothing.

"Why are you not done," she reprimanded him, "Vernon will be home any minute and he'll be starving."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled depressingly, "I'll try to be quicker."

She huffed and went out of the kitchen, muttering about insolent boys.

Harry finished dinner just as Uncle Vernon's car pulled up. Dudley was already home and after giving Harry a triumphant smile, he went to his room.

Right before dinner, Dudley pulled up a long, whinny face and went to his parents, who were already seated for dinner.

"Dad, mum, Harry burned my hand." He pulled up his sleeve and showed his slightly pink skin.

Uh oh, Harry thought, so this was what Dudley was so smug about.

And as expected, his Uncle shouted,

"Potter, how dare you burn my poor Dudders."

"Umm, uncle… I… I... didn't mean to hurt him, he…he…he just startled me." Harry stammered out nervously, as he watched his uncle's face grow purple by the second.

"My poor baby, he's ruined," Aunt Petunia shrilled as she glared hatefully at him.

He was born ruined, Harry thought. But all his thoughts drifted away a second later when his uncle pushed him hard out of the living room. Harry winced as he fell on his bruised shoulder of the arm Piers had twisted. Then his uncle grabbed him by the front of his large shirt and hurtled him inside his cupboard.

Harry winced as his uncle slammed the door closed.

"Two weeks, Potter." His uncle yelled.

Well, that certainly had been interesting, he thought, painful but interesting. He shifted on his side to get more comfortable, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain of something digging in his left leg. He quickly put his hand in the left pocket and felt a small box. Harry waited until he was sure that the Dursley's were in bed before he switched on the lone light bulb, illuminating the cupboard.

He slowly took the box out of the pocket and realization hit him suddenly, as he remembered that this was the box Selena had given him. Opening the box carefully with his uninjured hand, he took out the small paper wrapped present. He ripped the paper slowly with trembling hand and gasped at what he saw. It was a necklace. A guy's necklace. It had a small insignia of two snakes that start out separate and then wraps around each other making the sign of a heart. One of the snakes was slightly larger, showing dominance and black in color. The other was a smaller one, but it was blue in color. There was no hostility between the two creatures, once could even think that the two animals were friendly or even in love. The black one seemed like a male and the blue one was a female. The whole necklace was like a disk made with white gold (like silver) with few designs in gold.

Harry was shocked and grateful for the gift. This was the first present anyone had ever given to him and for a first present it was very beautiful and precious. He quickly put the necklace on his neck. Just as he clasped it shut as if by magic, a feeling of content filled him. A feeling of love and safety filled every inch of his body. For the first time in his life Harry felt safe. He didn't worry about his injury today or any other harm he may face tomorrow, for now he was happy. And for the first time, that was the only thing that mattered to him. With the thought of Selena, Harry fell asleep, his dreams filled with strange women with brown and red hair and men with black hair. And yet despite his horrible day, Harry's night was filled with dreams of love and caring.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

**A/N:**

**This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so I hope everyone enjoys it. Also, I would like to know everyone's fav. characters. And don't forget to review, the sooner and more you review, the faster the next chapter.**

**Can anyone tell me what two beings did the snakes represent? Please tell me one of them.**

_I solemnly swear I am up to no good! _


	2. Severus' Past

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and the company, not me, unfortunately. I own only one or two characters you won't find in the HP series. Ciao!

**Summary: **A girl from Harry's past is now Snape's newfound daughter. Later on there'll be a Snape adopts Harry, story! Also, Harry will have a whole new family. Lots of mystery, angst, fun, romance…etc!

**A/N: **This chapter is for all my wonderful reviewers. I am glad to see that you guys/girls are as excited to read, as I am to write. All your lovely reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you very much! Enjoy! Oh and in my story, Draco is a good guy! So, if you have a problem, you can always review it to me!

**Very Important**: I was wondering if it would be OK that my story also has other people's point of views. Ex: Snape and Selena, etc.!

**This is the letter**

**_Bold/Italics: This is the flashback_**

Plain: This is Severus thinking

**Bold in parentheses: (This is Authors Note)**

_Italics plain: Memories from the pensieve._

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: Severus' past…**

_**May 20, almost the end of Harry's fifth year:**_

**Dearest Sev,**

There were only two people Severus allowed to call him Sev. One was his mother and the other his wife, Victoria; however, they both had passed away, his mom when he was thirteen and his wife when he was eighteen.

**It has been an awfully long time since I have seen you and longer since I have held you close to me. Yet you live in my heart and soul everyday. I know you must be wondering who has sent this to you ****(A/N: this letter has been charmed so the reader can not see the ending before reading the letter; meaning that one isn't allowed to skip the entire letter to see who it's from). ****Well it's me Victoria your one and only wife (I hope).**

Victoria, Severus thought. This was impossible. His wife is dead never to return. Was this some kind of a joke? With mixed emotions and shaking hands, Severus made himself continue reading.

**I know you must be speculating if this letter is a joke, but truly it's not. I love you Severus Snape with all my heart, and I hope you know that I didn't let you go that day because I hated you (as I am sure you think) I let you go because I was not thinking of you or me. Actually I was thinking of a very special someone who was about to enter our lives. Someone whose fate you signed the day you took that wretched mark. The day you became a death eater, you condemned our family to a life of misery and tied our future to the one you call The Dark Lord. **

Severus paused now, paling. What was going on? How could he be getting this letter from Victoria, sixteen years after her death? As much as he didn't want to believe, Severus knew from heart that this letter was from Victoria. In fact he remembered that day when he had last seen her, the day she had found out that he had become a Death Eater. He remembered the day as if it were yesterday; it was the same day that Severus wakes up from his nightmare thinking about.

Stop, Severus commanded himself, stop thinking about that day! He tried to focus his attention back to the script handwriting.

**I'm not telling this to blame you. Well, not much. I have forgiven you by now because I love you and I have faith in the belief that you were forced into taking that mark. No dearie, I am telling you this because I have a secret you should know about. Now that my time is running short, I can finally confess the truth to you and leave this world in peace. Sev our last day together, when I found out the truth about you being in league with the Dark Lord, I had something to tell you too. Sevvie, I was pregnant. ****(A/N: Big surprise there! Hah.) **

**I later found out that it is a little girl. I didn't tell this to you sooner because I was afraid for her life and ours. Sev, she is alive today. I am sending this letter to you a month before her sixteenth birthday, hopeful that you will be able to find her and tell her of her real parentage. I know that you must be pondering on how our daughter has survived and where I am. I am not in this world any longer, but Sev you can have your dream of raising a family even without me. Please, I beg of you as your wife and lover, please find our girl, our angel and our savior. You'll know about everything in the next memories I am sending you about the truth of what happened that dreadful night almost seventeen years ago. Inside this package I am also sending a letter and some memories for April Selena Snape, our little cherub. **

**Please forgive me. Nothing is lost yet, when the time is right, you will once again find me to be near you. I miss you dearly. Just today I saw your face in the magazine of Potions weekly. I love you Severus, the ruler of potions and my heart. **

**With lots of love, adoration, and affection,**

_**Victoria Savvy Piers Snape**_

**A.K.A: Your little lynx,**

_Savvy._

**(A/N: I know everyone is very confused, but keep on reading further. Everything will be explained)**

The parchment fell out of Severus' numb hands. If he had doubt about this letter it was now gone. Severus called Victoria his Savvy lynx because of her feisty ways. And even though she hated her middle name, she would always end the letter with it, only over the summers just to cheer him up, since his dad was being a complete arse.

For a long time, Severus sat there on his deep blue velvet couch, the letter lying forlornly, still on the floor and the package lying on the coffee table. Lastly, after what seemed like an eternity later, Severus rubbed his hands over his face. Then he picked up the letter from the floor and opened the package again. Inside it was a couple of small glass vials and another small package, which he figured was for April.

Severus slowly took them out and arranged them nicely on the table. He then conjured up a pensieve, the one he kept personally, the one that Harry Potter had broke in just about a month ago. He glowered at the memory of catching Potter in Snape's worst memories. He sighed, he would not think about it. His emotions were already churning inside him, making his head hurt and stomach queasy.

He slowly opened a light blue colored vial and poured its contents into the gem-stoned pensieve. This particular pensieve had been a present, the first present he had ever received, from Savvy **(A/N: Severus calls Victoria, Savvy, her middle name, so from now on I will be referring to her as Savvy when we are in a Snape's POV) **and he had used it ever since.

The surface of the pensieve fogged as images swirled around, as if in a haze. Severus took a deep breath and plunged in to the depths of the churning mist.

_First Memory from the pensieve:_

_Severus looked around in the dark room, trying to recognize his surroundings. Suddenly a candle was lit in the dark. Severus saw the familiar light brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail and blue eyes filled with mirth. Like always before, Severus took a moment to register the beauty of the women holding the candle. It was the same beautiful face that appeared to him every time he closed his eyes._

_Victoria closed her eyes and muttered a small incantation and suddenly the whole room was filled with light, as every candle was magically lit. She was wearing a burgundy dress that clashed and showed off her blue eyes. Somehow, this picture looked very familiar, but he was not able to recognize when this memory had taken place. He saw her look at the clock; there was a sort of excitement about the way she moved, in every step she took. He looked at the calendar that Albus gave him every year and realized with a dread that this was the day she had found out that he was a Death Eater. _

_Savvy sat down on the dark blue divan, after just staring at the wall, she leapt up in an enthusiasm. _

"_Oh Sev," he heard her whisper to herself, "just wait till you find out." She sighed and twirled in a perfect circle. _

"_We'll tell your daddy today," Savvy muttered as she put both her hands on her belly, "I promise."_

_All of a sudden there was a soft knock on the door and a 'thump' outside. Severus could see the confusion on Savvy's face as she opened the door. _

_Severus saw a body of a man lying lifeless on the terrace. _

_Savvy screamed._

"_Severus," she rushed forward towards her unconscious husband, "Oh god what happened."_

_She conjured up a stretcher and cautiously put her husband in it. Inside, she locked the door and after laying Severus on a conjured bed, she slowly took an assessment of his injuries. _

_Severus looked at her, not believing how foolish he could have been. He saw Savvy return with a handful of potions which she proceeded in putting in his own body. It was a little uncanny looking at ones own self. _

_After giving the unconscious Snape all the potions, Savvy quickly roused him with a quick 'Enervate.' _

_He saw himself slowly wake up. _

"_Oh, Severus," Savvy said, "Are you ok? What happened? Where have you been? How come you are hurt this badly? Is it Voldemort?"_

_Tears quickly sprang to Savvy's beautiful eyes. _

_Severus saw himself get up to sit as he pulled Savvy in a tight embrace. _

"_Thank god, I thought I'd never see you again." Severus said. "For your questions, yes I am fine, but I have something to tell you, Savvy."_

"_What is it?" Savvy asked, confusion lining her face. _

"_Savvy, do you remember the two nights in my fifth year, when everyone thought I had disappeared."_

_She nodded. "Everyone thought that you'd taken the dark mark."_

_Her eyes darkened. Severus hated this part._

"_Well, um… you see Savvy, I have to show you something." _

_Severus pulled his left sleeve back to reveal a clear, unmarred skin. He pulled out his wand and muttered in ancient Latin. He took away his hand to reveal the skin marked with a skull and a snake going through its mouth. _

**SSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSPSSSP**

**A/N: **Sorry for leaving this chapter like this, but I just wanted to update soon and this was the only way!

By the way, the answer to last week's ques. was that the black serpent represented Severus and the blue, Savvy. I also, actually got the idea from Greek mythology. I am a big fan!

**Congrats to: for almost/and getting the question right:**

**1. Jen 77**

**2. PhoenixGrifyndor**

**3. Opal**

To everyone else thank you very much for reviewing! It made my day, so I was anxious to update soon! Did not want to keep you all in suspense.

**If there is any prob. or question, plz. review and ask. Also, two or three chapters following this will be in Sev and Selena/April's POV because I hope everyone knows what happened to Harry at the end of the fifth book!**

See you next week! And don't forget to review!


	3. The Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and the company, not me, unfortunately. I own only one or two characters you won't find in the HP series. Ciao!

**Summary:** A girl from Harry's past is now Snape's newfound daughter. Later on there'll be a Snape adopts Harry, story! Also, Harry will have a whole new family. Lots of mystery, angst, fun, romance…etc!

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for the reviews! I appreciate it!

_**Important:**_

_**The moment of the reunion everyone is waiting for: Since I am not sure how much I'll be able to write every week, I'll say that around chapter 10, everyone should already be acquainted with everyone else! So Harry meets April/Selena, introduces to Gin, Ron, and Herm. And she intro. her dad and bf. **_

**This is the letter**

_**Bold/Italics: This is the flashback**_

Plain: This is Severus thinking

**Bold in parentheses: (This is Authors Note)**

_Italics plain: Memories from the pensieve._

**Chapter 3: The Moment of Truth**

Chapter 2: The letter is continued:

_Savvy gasped, her hands flew to her mouth. Tears slowly gathered in her eyes. _

"_Oh Sev, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't." Savvy started sobbing as Severus gathered her in his arms. _

"_It's okay Savvy," Severus whispered softly in her ear. "I had to, I had no choice." _

_Savvy jumped up and backed away from Severus. _

"_What kind of a bloody answer is that?!" She says angrily, her eyes flashing. "I'm bloody sure that you had a choice. How can a person not have a bloody choice? What the hell is wrong with you? How long have you hid this from me? How could you do this to me, to __**us**__?"_

"_Stop Savvy," Severus said desperately coming closer to his hysterical wife. "I did not mean to hide this from anyone, least of all from __**you**__! I am telling you that I had no choice."_

"_What, did your daddy force you to?" Savvy answered mockingly, knowing that it was a painful subject for him._

_Severus' face went white at the mention of his father. He slowly lowered his eyes and sat heavily on the couch, slumping as if all the energy had been drained from him. _

"_What do you think?" He whispered so quietly that Savvy barely heard it._

"_Oh no!" Savvy moaned and covered her face with her hands. "How did this happen, Sev? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"_Do you remember the first time we met, Savvy?" She nodded. Their first meeting had been before their third year. "It was just after the death of my mother." His voice cracked. Severus had never gotten over the murder of his mother, especially since he had seen it with his own eyes. _

"_After her death, my father became more sadistic. He told me to do everything and if it weren't good enough then he would become violent. I don't know what happened to him during the time I would spend at Hogwarts. However, in my fifth year, right before my sixteenth birthday before the Halloween's weekend, my father came to Hogwarts. He was with Abraxus, you know Lucius' father." _

_Savvy hadn't known about this before now. However, she knew that in their fifth year, Sev had disappeared for a whole weekend. But when he came back, he had refused to give any answers. Everyone had thought that he had taken the Death Mark. He had told her that they were all lies and because she loved him, she had believed in him. _

"_Dumbledore tried to convince them that they were not allowed to take me, but Abraxus fought all the way. Later, they took me to an old manor in a small village of Scelerosect. My father was not allowed in the manor; however Abraxus took me inside to meet Voldemort. They had planed my marking ever since my third year. I was to be the youngest Death Eater. My father planned my future without telling me. __**He **__tied me to the Dark Lord." Severus said bitterly. _

"_I refused the marking; I don't know why they were so desperate to have me. I didn't know then! Voldemort was far from the stubborn git he is now. He told me exactly what I wanted to hear. I was a bloody fool, Savvy! Had I known his horrid plans I wouldn't have dreamt of joining him! He told me that this was the perfect revenge against my father. He said that if I joined him I would never have to see or live under Tobias ever again. He said that he'd pay for my requests and needs. He provided me with every rare potion ingredient. In the beginning he let me do anything I wanted. In the following months, he let me use, waste and experiment with the most expensive potions. That was how I created the Wolfsbane Potion. Later, when I was much in his debt, he told me to supply him in return with potions. He told me to make potions using specific ingredients. For some purpose, he however never let me use them or see what it was that I made."_

_Severus stops now. His whole body was trembling. He sighs and Savvy puts her hands on his. Even though she doesn't say anything, her gaze pleads for him to continue. Severus takes a deep breath and starts again._

"_All these years I haven't said anything to you because I didn't think that it was of this much importance. Everyone has set all these rumors of the Dark Lord being evil, when I met him I thought so too but not since then. I came to believe that all things concerning him were just rumors, until tonight. As you know that I had gone to that convention of 'Potions Weekly'. However, I was about to return when I felt my mark burn and I apparated to him. Savvy, it was horrible. There were others there too; of course, no surprises there. He pulled me toward the front and praised me. You see, no one knew that I was a Death Eater, not for sure anyway! This was my 'initiation.' This time the Dark Lord had something special in mind. He planned to invade a muggle village. He was looking for something or someone and had gotten the information that this village was where he might find the object. This was also my first raid. I was not really excited, as others may have been. I was nervous; I hadn't done anything like this before."_

_He stopped again. _

"_What happened?" Savvy urged him. He gave her a painful look and said,_

"_They slaughtered so many people, Savvy. They killed and murdered the whole village. They rummaged like bloody, filthy bootleggers, they raped…" Severus stopped. A tear trailed down hi cheek. "They wanted me to do the same. I refused so the Dark Lord decided to punish me. That is how I was so injured. I apparated just in time. I am really sorry, Savvy." _

_Severus' voice filled with anguish and cracked. Savvy pulled his head on her lap and gently stroked his hair. _

"_I still can't believe that you didn't tell me this before." She said softly. "I will need some time to think this through. I will need time to think about you and me. We will never be same! So, I want you to go. Just for a couple weeks, Sev. I need time. Go to the Prince Manor, if you have to. I hope you understand." _**(A/N: Severus is rich and in the flashback, he is living at the Snape Manor. I'll explain why in the later chapters.) **

_Severus, even though very distressed, could see that Savvy was serious and he understood her decision and pleading. He nodded and stood up. _

"_Then I guess that I should be going." He said sounding a little too stiff. _

_Savvy sniffed and pulled him towards her, in a hug. However, she did not say the words he had been hoping she would. She didn't tell him that she loved him. _

"_Where are you going to go?" _

"_I am hoping to go to the Malfoy Manor. I don't want to return to the Prince Manor. If things didn't work out there, I may book a room at Tom's. But you know how to find me." _

_Savvy nodded and Severus watched his old self abruptly drop her hand and open the door. As he turned to look at his beloved wife once more, he realized that things between them would never be same. After giving her a final look, he stepped out, closed the door and with a crack he disapparated. _

_Severus watched as Savvy leaned against the door and slide to the floor. There she started to sob, covering her face with one hand; the other was put over her stomach. _

_**END MEMORY** _

Severus was quickly pulled out of the memory. He rubbed his face with his palms. This version had been horrible than the real memory itself. In his anger then, he hadn't realized what Savvy might have been going through. Especially since she had been pregnant. With a groan he dumped the other contents of the second vial in the pensieve. However, before going in, he quickly conjured a glass of firewhiskey and finished it in a gulp. While Severus was not a drinker, he was a firm believer of the line 'desperate times called for desperate measures.'

He prepared himself quickly and once more was sucked in the pensieve.

_**SECOND PENSIEVE MEMORY**_

_Night after the First Pensieve's memory. _

_Severus saw Savvy pacing the floors. She stopped suddenly when a knock sounded at the door; she quickly wrenched it open. _

_As soon as she opened the door, the person on the other side launched themselves at her in a bear hug. After a moment Savvy pulled back to reveal a face so similar, it was as if she was staring at a mirror. It was her sister, twin-sister, Valerie. Severus had met Valerie before loads of times. Nevertheless, her similarity to his wife was as startling as the first time he had met her. Valerie had been a Gryffindor and very different from her sister Victoria (Savvy), who herself had been a Slytherin. _

_Savvy quickly closed the door. _

"_I came as soon as I could." Valerie said. _

"_I was afraid that you might not be able to come, Val. You know with Demarco and all." Savvy said._

"_Nonsense, Demy was the one who made me rush so much. And you know I am always here for you, Savvy." Her sister replied. "Now tell me what happened, you weren't really specific in the letter. And tell me, how is my little niece." _

_Severus remembered. Demarco or Demy (he thought that was an atrocious name) had recently married Valerie. _

"_Hey, it could be a boy, you know!" Savvy replied._

"_Just call it a hunch." Her sister spoke back._

"_Well, anyway, Val the reason I called you here was because Severus told me last night that he is a…a Death…Eater." Savvy gave her sister a moment to digest what she had just said. _

_Val's eyes bulged out, "WHAT!!! HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL! WHAT IN THE FRIGGIN' WIZARDRY WAS HE THINKING?"_

_Savvy waited and listened to her sister blather on. After Val had calmed down, she started explaining everything that had occurred last night. _

_There was nothing the two sisters hid from each other. Even after being in rival Houses for seven years, they still had a strong bond that made everyone jealous of their relationship. _

"_What am I going to do now, Val. On one hand I want him back. You know that I…we can't live without him. But on the other, I don't think that I can handle or understand him. He hurt me last night and I fought back. I threw him out. As much as I want him, he is starting to disgust me. How __**can**__ you love someone and be disgusted by them?" _

"_Where is he now?" Valerie asked, worried for her sister state. _

"_He left for the Malfoy Manor, yesterday." Val made a long face when she heard the Malfoy name. _

"_Don't worry, Sav. You know how Severus is. I'm really sure that he'll be back. You mean the world to him."_

"_But what if he changes, Val. You know how people have gone crazy under __**him. **__How do I know that he wouldn't change?" Savvy asked. _

"_Because you love him Savvy. I know that deep under there somewhere you still love and trust him. You know you will get through this. You just need to believe it!" Val replied to her uncertain sister. _

"_You're right. Like always." _

_Suddenly, Severus heard an animal cry out. So did the two sisters._

"_I'll go and check the owlery." Savvy stood up. "These owls have been very restless lately. I wonder why!" She said sarcastically. _

_Valerie nodded. "I'll go make us some tea. We could really use some." _

_After leaving her sister in the kitchen, Savvy picked up a torch and headed upstairs to the highest tower. Severus slowly trailing behind her. After fifteen or so minutes later they reached the small owlery. _

_As soon as she stepped in the room, there was a loud '__**boom**__' and both Severus and Savvy felt the wards around Snape Manor collapse. _

_They heard a loud scream and the hair on the back of Severus' neck stood up. He was sure, that so did Savvy's._

"_Oh no! Valerie." Savvy gasped. _

_Without another look she turned back, the torch falling from her numb hands to the stone floor. As swiftly and soundlessly as she could, Savvy ran down the mountains of stairs. After a couple seconds later, in her hurry, Savvy reached the lounge. She took out her wand and muttered a Disillusionment Charm on herself. Savvy might be freaked out, but she was still very cautious. She, along with the present Severus, stepped into the room. She gasped loudly. There on the floor was Valerie and around were almost a dozen Death Eaters. Valerie was whimpering softly, obviously in pain. _

"_Sorry, we have to kill you this way, Mrs. Snape." A familiar voice drawled from the Death Eater closest to Valerie. "But don't worry; it's for your own good. Plus, with you out of the way, Severus will finally be our little puppet. Just think of yourself as a sacrifice to the greater good of our world. _

_Then Savvy realized. Everyone there thought Valerie to be Savvy. The thought sickened her and twisted her stomach. _

"_Don't worry, dear __**Savvy.**__ I am sure that Severus still loves you. Even after the heart break. Nevertheless, your death is regrettable. I didn't want to kill you. I am quite the fan, you know. But master's orders." With that he stroked her cheek with his thumb. _

_Valerie lifted her face and spat towards him. _

"_Come on now, don't be like that. I am sure that Severus is quite heartbroken. Your death will make him a perfect person for his __**job. **__Finally, our master will fully control his soul and he'll be a loyal Death Eater forever. Of course, he will be rewarded. Now, don't you want that for your husband?"_

_Valerie glared at her attacker. She suddenly looked past Lucius and her eyes fell on Savvy in the doorway. _

"_Why are you doing this, Lucius?" Valerie asked in a voice similar to Savvy's. _

"_Don't call me that, you traitor to our Lord. I am Malfoy to you."_

"_I thought you hated that name." Valerie said softly. Valerie, Savvy, Severus and Lucius had been quite close together when they were young. _

_Lucius' eyes narrowed and he stuck her across the face. _

"_It's time to put you out of your misery." Lucius pointed his wand at her. "Any last words."_

"_I have one favor to ask of you. Please tell my family that i don't blame them." As she said this, she looked straight at Savvy. _

_One last look crossed between the two sister before Savvy turned around and fled, noiselessly, in the other direction. Lucius' 'Avada Kedavra' and the green light that followed could be heard and seen throughout the hallway. _

_As Savvy ran up the many flights, tears cascaded down her cheek. Regardless of the Death Eater in the Manor, Savvy picked up a dish bowl from a corner and hurled it to the opposite wall. She was sure that the Death Eaters heard her. _

_She opened the window and shooed all her owls out of it. She quickly transformed into a silver owl and flew out. The other owls forming as if a circle around her and as she flew, she could have sworn that the Death Eater were watching behind her. _

**_END SECOND MEMORY_**

Severus was shocked, to say the least. He had know that his wife was killed by Death Eaters, but he had never suspected Lucius himself had killed her. After Savvy's 'so called death' the Dark Lord had feigned anger and had promised Severus to 'deal' with all his wife's murderers.

Severus had never suspected that the Dark Lord had personally set him up. He couldn't believe it. Especially after all the consoling and comforting Lucius' had done for him, after Savvy's murder.

Now he had found the truth out. Lucius was a two-faced jackass.

"Damn you, Lucius." Severus hurled the bottle of firewhiskey at the burning fire. Glass and alcohol sprayed everywhere.

Severus had lost his wife, his life and everything in between just for a stupid vengeance on his father. Was Tobias worth all this pain. Now Severus had lost his wife twice.

He was about to put the vials away when he noticed the third and last one. It was smaller than the other two and had a crystal clear liquid. Almost like water.

'What the heck,' he thought. 'He might as well get this over with.'

He tossed the clear liquid in the pensieve after taking the last one out.

He slowly stepped forward.

_**THE LAST MEMORY**_

_Severus looked around and saw himself in a muggle hospital. He turned around and saw Savvy lying in the nearest hospital bed. Over the door on the side was an American flag. Savvy was in US. He saw Savvy holding a small bundle in her arms. She had changed dramatically. She no longer looked like the radiant woman he knew. Her skin was pale and her tone had a pallor look. Her hair was stringy and she looked immensely thin. She looked as if she was sick. _

_As he stepped closer, he saw that she was holding a small baby in her hands, in the bundle. It was a girl. It was his daughter, April Selena Snape. April was a healthy baby with round cheeks. She had her mother's blue eyes and wavy brown hair. However, if one looked closely they could see some black highlights in her brown hair. _

_The baby gurgled happily and pulled at her mother's hair. Tears ran down Savvy's face despite her smile. She gently stroked her daughter and rocked her silently. _

_Severus saw another woman enter the hospital room. This woman had blond hair and green eyes. She was tall and skinny. After seeing her Severus couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her. _

_The lady smiled and moved forward to sit next to Savvy. _

"_Isn't she beautiful." Savvy said and the lady nodded. "I want to thank you again, Eveline for agreeing to take care of April."_

"_Please, I will raise her as my own daughter." Eveline said. _

_Now Severus realized who she was. Eveline had been a good friend of Savvy's from Hogwarts. However, Severus didn't know much about her as she was from Ravenclaw. He was not surprised to see her agree to help Savvy even though she had been from Slytherin. Savvy had been very popular, almost as much as Lily, another girl from his year. _

"_I have one request though, Savvy." When Savvy nodded, she continued. "Will it be ok if I call the girl Selena April Snape instead of April Selena Snape. I have a liking for that name."_

"_That's fine, Eve." Savvy said. "Anything you want to name her. It will do her good to be raised as a muggle. I don't want her to ever hear the name of Voldemort. But please if Severus ever comes for her, I want you to promise me that you will let him see April." _

_Eve nodded solemnly. She slowly stood up and took the baby from Savvy's arms. Even though Savvy handed April without any protests, Severus could see that Savvy didn't want to give her baby away._

"_Now, why don't you get some sleep, all right. We'll come tomorrow to see you." With that Eveline switched the light off and the room was bathed in darkness. _

_**END MEMORY**_

Severus pulled and stumbled back. He hit the couch, instead of sitting on it and fell on the floor. He quickly got up and ran to his private bathrooms.

'I had too much to drink,' Severus thought, as he threw up in the bowl of the toilet.

After he was done heaving, he rinsed his mouth and cleaned the place up. He didn't bother returning to the Sitting Room and instead went to his room. Without bothering with anything, he plopped on the bed. All dressed and with shoes on.

Without a second thought Severus' eyes closed and he fell asleep.

All night, nightmares about deserting his wife and killing her plagued him. Severus finally woke up when he dreamt about his daughter living in a small alleyway.

With a groan, Severus got up and went over to the Sitting Room and cleaned up his mess. As he stored all the memories in their rightful places, he noticed a small scrawl in the right hand corner. When he looked closer he saw that there were couple of addresses written there. The first was in United States: #25, 4 complex apt., Houston, Texas.

The second was of England: No. 10 Privet Dr., Surrey.

The third was of Wales: 10045, 54th st., Cardiff.

The first two addresses were crossed off. Severus was smart enough to figure out that these were the addresses, his daughter must have lived in. and she was now currently living in the uncrossed one. Wide awake, and seeing as there was nothing more to do and not particularly feeling the need to make potions, Severus grabbed his cloak and went out the door.

Without anything to do, he might as well see his daughter and solve his case of nervousness and curiosity.

After Severus was far away from Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade, he apparated to Wales. While Severus didn't travel much, he had a couple of classmates, even friends, who weren't Death Eaters that lived or had lived in Wales. However, he had not visited many of his friends in a long time. Yet he was familiar with this place, after all Wales had the best variety of rare potion ingredients found than any other place due to it's hilly areas.

Even though it was summer, this night was particularly foggy, damp and cold. He quickly put a notice-me-not charm on himself and muttered softly:

'Point me April Selena Snape'

His wand rotated around for a minute then stopped pointed North. After about five minutes Severus reached a small Victorian bungalow.

A light shone through the first window of the house. Severus murmured a quick Disillusionment charm and jumped over the front gate. He quickly came near the window and shamelessly peeked inside.

The room he looked in was big and in the right corner was a girl continuously tapping at the desk in front of a big box. Severus had lived a lot in the muggle world to realize that the box was a computer and she was typing away at the keyboard so fast as if there was no tomorrow. He had no trouble recognizing the girl. She was a mini picture of Savvy. She was tall with light brown hair that reached her back, gracefully. And there was couple of black strands mixed with her original hair color. She worked and walked with grace. She had slender hands like Severus and she had blue eyes that were now dancing with mirth; with a light squeal she got off the computer and jumped on the bed. She grabbed a novel from the bedside table and settled comfortably under her blanket.

Severus was fascinated with the girls behaviors. While he himself was not very pleasant it was funny to see the girl so aroused in the middle of the night. Watching the girl left a warm feeling in his stomach. This was his daughter. He saw the girl slip some earphones over her head and she started reading.

April's room was colored in a light bluish-green color and her bed held dark red covers. Her room was covered in wall paper and pictures of some popular actors and actresses. Though overall the room was pretty neat and organized. At another far end of the room was a whole section covered with books. They were in many languages and with different shapes and sizes. There were three doors, which he figured lead to a closet, a bathroom and the lobby. After half an hour, Severus got up to leave. However, he heard some sniffling. He slowly sat back down again. He watched his daughter wipe a tear from her eyes. Whatever she was reading, was sad. She sniffled some more and her hand shot out to the table.

Suddenly a box of tissues appeared on the bedside table and her hand grabbed a couple of tissues. Severus' eyes grew large. His daughter had just done accidental magic and hadn't even realized it! He watched to see if she would do more of magic. However, in about another half an hour, April was asleep, her book on her chest and her lights still on. Severus muttered a quiet charm and the book placed itself magically on the table, the lights switched themselves off and the blanket again reseted on her. After again slipping out the main gate, Severus gave the house one last look and with a pop, he dissapparated.

SSAMSSAMSSAMSSAMSSAMSSAMSSAMSSAMSSAMSSAMSSAMSSAMSSAMS

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this long chapter. It is 11 pages. I know that I didn't update as I promised so to make up I wrote this really long chapter. **

**Plz. Review!!! Your amazing reviews keep me going and my muse running. **

**In the next chapter: Severus and Eveline will meet and April will find the truth about herself. Hopefully Harry will be in the next chapter! So, see you soon! **

**Question: Can anyone tell me the real meaning of Scelerosect??? (It's Latin)**

**IF THERE ARE ANY QUESTION/CONFUSIONS TELL ME, I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO CLARIFY.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. The Meeting and The Letters

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and the company, not me, unfortunately. I own only one or two characters you won't find in the HP series. Ciao!

**Summary:** A girl from Harry's past is now Snape's newfound daughter. Later on there'll be a Snape adopts Harry, story! Also, Harry will have a whole new family. Lots of mystery, angst, fun, romance…etc!

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for the reviews! I appreciate it! The meeting between Harry and April will be around Ch. 10.

Selena/April will be April from Sev's. POV.

**Chapter 4: The Meeting and the Letters.**

It had been two weeks since that night when Severus had seen his daughter. He still couldn't believe it. He wanted to go sooner and see her again but between Dumbledore, The Dark Lord, Potter and his dead mutt Godfather, he had been too busy. The day before the end-of-the term, Dumbledore had requested an Order meeting, which really in fact was Severus' own wishing. Not that Severus had said much. He had just told the headmaster that Potter was atrocious at Occlumency. And he had also said, in private of course, that after the mutt's death, Dumbledore might want to make sure that his precious Boy-Who-Lived was treated alright by his relatives. As he had seen they weren't the sort of muggles one would want, not that he would ever admit (even to himself) that Potter wasn't spoiled at home.

Now he finally had the chance to reveal himself to Eveline. He hoped that he wouldn't have to tell April of her heritage today. He wasn't sure how he would tell her, yet alone make her understand. So, today he would go meet the mother. Or Eveline for that matter. He wants to get to know his daughter and there was no better way to do it then talking with Eveline, her mother who has raised her since she was two days old.

Since Severus was so unsure of how to break the news to his daughter yet and this way he could get to know her without meeting her directly. Not yet anyway.

Severus apparated to Wales, following the same path he had two weeks ago. He was wearing a black muggle shirt and black slacks and dress shoes, his wand hidden inside his right sleeve. When he reached the house, his anxiety had vanished and he was once more wallowed in his calm. He hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. After, Savvy's death, he had locked his heart up behind a stone wall that was slowly turning into a wooden one.

He opened the main gate and wandered inside. The house was big, yet not overly, and beautiful. Seeing that the last time he was here it was dark, he hadn't noticed how feminine the house felt. The garden was beautiful and filled with exotic flowers of every kind. The front door, along with the house, was painted in a light color. Even the car was yellow. As he looked around without looking too noticeable he wished dearly and hoped with all his heart that his daughter wouldn't turn out to be a spoiled brat. He could certainly live without another Pansy Parkinson. However, in his heart he knew that his daughter would be far from spoiled. He just knew that she'd be perfect just like her real mother. April will be exactly like Savvy.

When he reached the front door, he knocked on it with the knocker twice. The door opened to reveal a pretty woman in her young thirties.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the woman said as she looked at him. Her green eyes filled with confusion.

"Hello," He said politely, "I'm here to see Ms. Eveline Malloy."

"Oh, well, you're looking at her." The woman, Eveline said.

Severus inclined his head and said:

"I am Severus Snape from Hogwarts. I understand that you may be expecting me."

Eveline's eyes widened as comprehension dawned over her features. Her smile faded as she studied him over.

"Come in." She invited him in.

"Please have a seat." She ushered him to the couches before excusing herself for a minute.

The living room was big. It had a huge television set, full with the speakers and some kind of a loud hearing machine. There were light blue couches and small tables of a dark red color. The floor was covered in cream colored carpet and the walls were adorned with paintings and photographs. Severus could clearly see a young April in those pictures. Overall, it had a 'perfect family' setting. However, there was no sign of a male living there which pointed to Severus that Eveline wasn't married yet.

Eveline came back minutes later with a tray of tea in her hands. She offered Severus one, which he accepted. 

"Thank you, Ms. Malloy."

"Please, call me Eveline." Eveline proffered graciously. Her hostess attitude reminded him a bit of Narcissa Malfoy only more prettier and kinder.

"Selena isn't home yet." She said and Severus nodded. "She's gone to a friends and won't be back before tomorrow. But I have a feeling that you're not here to see her."

"Yes, I'm here to talk to you. I understand that you know of my wife's wishes before she passed away. And so I am here to take April to Hogwarts."

Eveline grew grim, yet nodded understanding this man's and his late wife's wishes. Eveline had been waiting for this day for a long time but she still wasn't ready to let go of her daughter. Even after 16 years.

"I understand, even though I am not happy about it." She said. "You don't know how it hurts to let her go to someone else."

As she said this, Severus' eyes constricted to show his displeasure.  
"Look, Ms...Eveline, I understand yet I am no stranger. In fact I'll probably protect her more that you ever can."

"I'm sorry, Severus, i meant no offense. It's just that I had thought and hoped that I will protect Selena all my life. I thought that if I hid her from the magic world, she would be less likely to leave me. When she didn't get her acceptance letter from Hogwarts, I was very relieved but now, I don't know what to do. I have kept a lot of control over her magic and have protected her explicitly. I even have wards on the house. I'm sorry to say but you have to understand my situation. I don't want to give up my Selena."

Severus pondered over what Eveline had said. He could see how much she loved April. He also knew that if he really wanted April to be happy with him, then he'd have to let her make her own decisions. And Eveline had looked after April and treated her like her own daughter.

"Alright how about this, I do want to have April's guardianship but I want a shared one with you. If it's fine with you. That way she can see you anytime she wants. I'll be her father and you can continue being her mother. However, this summer I want to take her with me so she and I can learn more about each other. If you want you can take her shopping to Diagon Alley over the summer whenever you would feel necessary. Also, I wouldn't mind if you would like to see her over the school year. You have taken care of April and I think that it is your right to stay in her life. I am sure she'd be glad to have you in this time of confusion when I would have to tell her the truth."

Eveline's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

"Thank you very much, Severus." She said.

Severus nodded uncomfortable at the grateful gesture and took a sip of his tea to hide his embarrassment.

Eveline must have sensed his discomfort so she quickly changed the subject.

"So, tell me how will you tell Selena the truth."

"Actually, I don't really know. I wanted to write her letters and explain about this situation."

Eveline nodded deep in thought.

"Hmmm. That seems like an OK idea. Do you have Savvy's letters with you?"

Severus reached into his inside pocket and retrieved the small package that was for April and handed it to Eveline. It was still sealed shut and they could clearly see Savvy's handwriting on the front.

"If you want, I can give this to Selena and explain to her the truth. The only problem is that I would have to explain that she's a witch and that I was one too. But I suppose I would have to do that. It was my mistake to hide her from the truth so now I would pay it gladly too."

Severus smiled slightly at the sarcasm Eveline used to end her statement. She seemed like a very kind person with a witty personality.

"So tell me a bit about yourself, Severus. What do you do, where do you live, what are you likes/dislikes? Before I send me little Lenny off, I want to familiarize myself about you."

"After Savvy's death, I became a spy for Dumbledore and he also offered me a teaching post in Potions, which is my greatest talent and interest. I actually live at Hogwarts but I want to take April to Prince Manor, which is very well hidden from a lot of people including other Death Eaters. After the Dark Lord's death, I haven't connected myself with my other associates. So I would deem Prince Manor the second safest place after Hogwarts. But you know how prying our Headmaster can be in other people's affairs." Severus ended.

"Really, if there was one thing, I would have never been able to guess that Dumbledore was so nosy. However, I understand your situation. He can also be quite manipulative. Anyhow, tell me more about Prince Manor. How is it like?"

"I haven't been to Prince Manor in a long time, I lived in the Snape Manor with Savvy. Nevertheless I have two house elves left in the Prince Manor and they would set up April's room quite satisfactory. Before getting April, I plan to have Prince Manor cleaned out and ready for people. The manor is a grand place, many sizes bigger than this house. I will have rules but I'll make sure not to kill April with boredom. Now tell me more about April. What is she like?" Severus asked her curiously.

"Selena is very kind and sweet. Her behavior is exactly like Savvy's. She's calm and a very occupied child. However, she does have quite an anger, which I think may be from you." Eveline answered as Severus shot her a mock-offended look. "She loves to read, listen to music and she's very bright. She's a quick learner. Her favorite color is red. She just finished her 10th grade at a private school here. She is very friendly. She also, likes to swim and she has not one but ten sweet tooth. She can't live without sugar and she has quite an imagination. She hasn't ever had a boyfriend and she can be quiet stubborn. Though she would never admit to that. Over all, I think she's a lot like Savvy. Her other ways, as I'm sure, resembles yours, since I didn't know you much at Hogwarts. Oh and her favorite dish is a Chicken Tikka and Apple Crumble. Her new favorite is Bara Brith and Cornish Pasties." **(A/N: I have no clue what some of these food are!!! Anyway sorry for so many boring personality paragraph's, I have to explain my characters! Enjoy)**

Eveline finished her 'essay' and sat back a bit tired and took a sip of her tea.

"Will you give April the letter tomorrow." Severus asked. "After you give it to her, I want to write her a letter of meeting her as her dad. Would you give that to her as well. I'll send you an owl at night."

"That'll be fine."

Severus looked at the pocket timepiece and stood up.

"I should get going. Thank you very much Eveline. And it was a pleasure to meet you. I am happy knowing that Savvy put April in very good hands."

Eveline blushed and stood up too.

"You're too sweet, Severus. **(A/N: I'm sure she's the only one who thinks that!) **I have raised Selena as my own daughter because she is like mine and it's no problem at all. It was a pleasure meeting you as well. It's good to know that you'll take good care of her."

Severus and Eveline exchanged their goodbyes as Severus left. A second later, Eveline heard a familiar 'pop' of dissapparating and she smiled as she closed the door.

SSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSE

**1. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Alive!!! **on page A2.

**2. The Complete Happenings at the Ministry. **on page B3.

**3. Rufus Scrimgeour succeeds Cornelius Fudge. **on page C6.

**4. "The Chosen One" dubbed to the Boy-Who-Lived! **on page A5.

**5. The Real Prophesy. **on page F15.

**6. Sirius Black Proved Innocent. **on page E23.

These were some of the titles of The Daily Prophet released during the first weeks of the summer. And between it all was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived!

Harry Potter was having the strangest summer till now. On one hand, he was happy that the Dursley's were avoiding him and treating him very well. He got to eat at the table with them and was fed pretty much the same food. All because of the idle threat Alaster Moody had said a week ago.

And on the other, he was awfully upset about what had happened during the ministry couple of weeks ago and wasn't getting very much sleep. Every night, he had guilty nightmares about either one Sirius Black his dear, late godfather or he had horrifying nightmares about the ever feared Lord Voldemort, who showed no remorse in slaughtering many people. As he couldn't care any less now that the whole wizarding world knew that he was back.

But now everything was slowly changing in the small house in Surrey. Every three days Harry Potter was said to write letters to the Order of the Phoenix to show his well-being. And since Vernon Dursley, his uncle was threatened, the uncle made sure to see what his nephew had written to those freaks. Every three days, Harry would find himself being called to the Dining Room, where his uncle would dictate to him of the content of the letters Harry is supposed to write. So for the first week, the Order received the letter on time in Harry's handwriting, showing his happy existence.

And then something happened that none foresaw.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was waiting impatiently for his uncle to come home. Which was by far a different feeling. Tonight, Harry had to send his fourth letter to the Order, when his uncle was present. And it was already the third night. His letter should have been sent by now. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone to visit a friend of Harry's aunt for the night. So, Harry was alone. And whenever Harry was alone, his Aunt or Uncle always made sure to lock his things away under the stairs. Which included poor Hedwig in her cage.

So now Harry was stuck at home, alone. With all his things instead of his wand, packed away under the stairs. Worse was that the only thing Harry had left were some sweets, his invisibility cloak and other minor things which were under the loose floorboards in his room.

So that night Harry stayed up, hoping that his uncle would come home. But Harry didn't particularly care. If his uncle wanted the members of the Order to come then who was Harry to stop him.

Surprisingly, that night no one came. No one from the Order came to check up on Harry. Next morning, Harry's Uncle came home in a rush. He thought that the place would be crawling with the Order.

"Where are you freaky friends? I thought they would be here since we you weren't able to write those freaky letters to them." his uncle demanded and continues menacingly, "They'd better not come here when we aren't here like they did last year."

"The members of the Order didn't come. But we still have to write their letter. Better late than never."

So, Harry sat and wrote the small letter in front of his obese uncle.

After that day, something changed in his uncle. A change Harry didn't notice before.

And everything changed in a couple of days. Everything became hostile.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Wait for more till next week! **

**I know that you are a bit confused about Harry right now but next week would be worth the wait!!! I promise. There'll be a lot of Harry Angst!**

**Thanks and please review. I love them and they are the highlights of my week!!!**


	5. Truth Found Out

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and the company, not me, unfortunately. I own only one or two characters you won't find in the HP series. Ciao!

**Summary:** A girl from Harry's past is now Snape's newfound daughter. Later on there'll be a Snape adopts Harry, story! Also, Harry will have a whole new family. Lots of mystery, angst, fun, romance…etc!

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for the reviews! I appreciate it! The meeting between Harry and April will be around Ch. 10.

Selena/April will be April from Sev's. POV.

**Sorry for taking long!**** I ****promise that it was only because my computer became messed up and was fixed on Sunday morn. So**** I ****updated as soon as**** I ****could! Thanks!**

**Chapter 5:** Truth Found Out

Couple of days after the letter incident, Uncle Vernon came to Harry's room at night while he was reading.

"Boy, tomorrow your aunt and I'll be going to Marge's. She is sick, so we'll be gone for a couple of days and I want you to behave."

With that his uncle turned around.

"Wait a second, where will Dudley go. I mean is he going too?" Harry asked. He wanted to know if he was going to be alone.

However, his uncle smirked. "Dudley will stay here. He's too old to have a baby-sitter. I want you to behave and stay in your room. Dudley's in charge, understand?" Harry nodded. "Good, he'll continue giving you food. If I hear one word of complain about you, I'll personally make sure you regret it."

His uncle left with a haughty exit. Harry snorted. Yeah right, his uncle couldn't harm a bloody fly. **(A/N: He'll change his opinions soon. MWAHAHA) **The only violent person in this house was the pig Dudley.

It was his luck to get stuck with that prick. Harry sighed and got back to his reading _Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts. _Sirius and Remus had given it to him for Christmas last year. Sirius. Even thinking about him, Harry felt a pang. He had been such an idiot. He should have listened to Hermione. There wasn't one time that she had been wrong.

A soft wind blew in the room cooling harry and ruffling the pages of the book. After a minute, they settled down. To an empty page. Half exhausted, harry took off his glasses and moved to put away the book. Just as he touched the page, writing suddenly appeared all over it as if it had been written in invisible ink. Curious, he put on his glasses. The writings vanished. He took the glasses off. The writing appeared. Exasperated and astonished Harry moved the book closer and started reading it.

_Dear harry,_

_I hope you are reading this. So if you are reading this then__ I __am not around. Sorry, forgive me. But don't worry, you'll see me soon enough.__ I __am not dead.__ I __know that__ I __am inside the veil but don't lose hope, because__ I __am not gone yet.__ I __know you're wondering where the hell__ I __am and what in the bloody world__ I __am talking about.__ I __hate to be so mysterious but for your own sake, trust me and you'll see me soon enough. However, I'll leave you with a hint. _

_I have spent long years working with Sibyll Trelawney. If anyone knows of their future, it's me. She may be a fraud, but she is not a liar. Don't drive yourself insane because of me. None of this is your fault. Also, no one can read this message but you. Just to make sure that it really is me:__ I __gave you your first firebolt in your third year. Pig was given to Ron by me. My other name is Snuffles and__ I __hate Snivellus. Also you can talk to Moony about my work with Trelawney and he'll tell you more. Don't lose hope or faith Harry. You are more like your father than you believe, but your heart is like you mother's.__ I __know that we haven't spent much time together, but__ I __promise when I'll be back, you and me will have a life together. You are like my son and__ I __love you a lot and care for you deeply._

_With lots of love and fleas,_

_Your charming, handsome and one-and-only godfather,_

_**Snuffles aka Padfoot**_

Whoa, Harry thought, what the hell! That was out of this world. Harry took a deep breath and read the message again. So, he wasn't dreaming or imagining anything. What did this mean.

Well, Harry wasn't about to give up on this mystery. He quickly put on his glasses as the writing disappeared, and pulled out a clean role of parchment, ink and quill.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

Harry wrote, and bit the back of the sugar quill for some ideas.

_How are you?__ I __am fine, here, as you know. How are Ron and Hermione.__ I __haven't talked to them yet. Are they at the Headquarters. Anyway, how are you holding up? How's Tonks?__ I __am so sorry about everything that has happened. Do you know what's going to happen to the HQ? Kreacher? _

_I was working on Trelawney's homework, when__ I __remembered that Sirius had mentioned that he had worked with Sibyll before.__ I __was hoping if you could tell me more about the work they had done together. Did it have anything to do with fortune-telling? _

_I will be waiting for your answer._

_Harry P._

Harry finished the letter, fixed a few things. After rereading it, he called Hedwig over. It was her time to be let out anyway.

"Come here girl, will you take this to Remus and wait for him to write back." Harry said softly while petting Hedwig, as she nipped at his ear. He tied the letter gently to her foot and after giving her a boost, he watched her fly away, feeling a wave of loneliness wash over him.

Closing his eyes and taking off his glasses, Harry examined the book further. Nothing. He found nothing besides that letter. He got off his bed, still without glasses and after finding his trunk, he started taking out everything. From clothes to schoolbooks to quills. After throwing everything around, harry spent almost an hour checking everything he owned. All this searching resulted in was leaving harry frustrated and leaving his room a mess. He came up empty handed. With a sigh, he dumped everything back in the trunk. He stood up and went to his bed, accidentally stubbing his toe on the side of the trunk and muttering curses at it. He fell across his bed with exhaustion. He closed his eyes, hoping for some sleep. Harry must have been very tired, because he was so deeply asleep, he didn't notice the door of his room open and a big figure blocking the door.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Selena sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. This was getting bloody boring and she was getting mad. It was half past and she was already going nuts.

"Kitti, I am going home." The exasperated girl said.

"Sorry, Lenny." Kitti (her full name was Katrina) apologized, "Who knew that the British team would win? I mean they have been losing all season. Don't worry, I'll take you home."

The two girls got up and moved towards the red Corvette.

"I still can't believe you set me up!" Selena said angrily as she thought of what her best friend had done. "I mean, I wouldn't even care if Declan is the only boy on earth or anything of that crap. What I don't get is how did you fall in his trap, not to mention how did you set us up on a bloody DATE!!!"

But before Kitti could answer, a black, sleek car drove up right in front of the two girls and the front window was pulled down.

"Hey, Len, up for our date." The blond boy sitting in the seat said. "Since your pathetic team lost, like I said they would."

"Ugh! When hell freezes over!" Selena replied thoroughly disgusted.

Before the boy could say anything back, Selena and Kitti crossed the car and went towards their car.

"Your loss, Malloy." The boy shouted before driving his car down the parking of the stadium.

Selena rolled her eyes and jumped onto the passenger seat. She looked in the side mirror when she noticed a tall man with black hair and dark clothes, staring at her. When Selena turned around, he had disappeared.

Kitti started the car and sped out of the parking lot.

"Sorry, Len."

"Forget about it. It's just you know how much I dislike Declan. He's pitiful. And it was a shock for me that you set me up on a date to a guy I hate, without telling me."

"Come on though, he tricked me, too." Kitti said hopelessly.

"Yeah, guess we both got stumped!" And the two girls started to giggle.

MASMASMASMASMASMASMASMASMASMASMASMASMASMASMASMASASMASMASM

By the time, Kitti dropped Selena home, they both were more composed and had made plans to call each other later in the evening.

Selena was humming as she opened the door to her house. She saw the car outside and figured that her mom was probably home.

"Mom, I'm home." Selena yelled as she stepped in the house.

She went to her mother's room and stopped as she saw her mother asleep.

Ohhhh! She thought, how cute! She went to her mother and softly kissed her on the cheek. Her mother stirred lightly.

"Len, is that you. Well, there is dinner in the fridge. I don't feel so good, so I'll just sleep, all right." Eveline said, dazedly.

"Sure, mum. Do you need something." Selena said, worriedly. "Did you eat?" Her mother nodded and fell back on her pillow, Selena fluffed for her.

Her mother shook her head and was already half asleep. Selena smiled fondly at her mother.

She slowly walked towards the door, when she noticed something on the dresser right next to the door. It looked like a letter but unnaturally thick. Surprisingly it had her name on the front.

Selena picked it up and took it up to her room.

The scrawl on the front page was small with a neat female handwriting. There was only her name on the front. She slowly turned to the back and was surprised to see an ink stamp in green color with a 'S' in the middle. She slowly opened the package.

There was a couple of letters and small bottles. Confused Selena opened the first letter.

_Dear Selena,_

_What__ I __am about to tell you may sound unusual but it is the truth. Your mother, Eveline Malloy is not your real mother. You see, you were adopted when you were less than a week old. Now,__ I __am sure that you would be confused as to how__ I __know this. You see your real mother's name was Victoria Savvy Snape. __WAS__, she died giving birth to you. My name is Severus Tobias Snape.__ I __am your father. _**(A/N:**** I ****know it sounds a lot like the Star Wars, 'Luke,**** I ****am your father.' But**** I ****wasn't sure how to write this. If anyone has an idea on writing letters. Plz. send a review. Any help is appreciated!) **

_I know you are wondering why__ I __am telling you this now. You see, couple of weeks ago,__ I __got a letter from my late wife telling me that we have a daughter who is still alive. The daughter,__ I __came to find out, was you. Your real name is April Selena Snape.__ I __would like to explain everything to you personally.__ I __have talked to Eveline and we have decided that__ I __would be able to meet you in the time of two days. However,__ I __want to hear from you into knowing if you would like to see me.__ I __will await your answer with my owl. There is other letter in this package. They were included by your real mother. _

_With Regards,_

_Severus Tobias Snape. _

Selena was appalled. What the hell!!!! she thought. She was adopted!! Why did her mother never tell her? How can she communicate with someone with owls? Who in the bloody world was Severus Snape? Did she know him? Confused thoughts ran through her head. In the end, the only solution she found was to finish reading her other letters.

Besides the one from Severus Snape (she wasn't ready to call the stranger her father, yet), there was only one letter left.

She slowly opened it with baited breath hoping that there wouldn't be anymore surprises.

_Dearest daughter,_

_Maybe, it's not my place to call you my daughter since you already have a mother.__ I __know that Eveline will be as good of mother as__ I __always hoped to be.__ I __have complete faith in her. Yet that is the reason__ I __had advised her not to tell you the truth about your real family.__ I __wanted you to never have a doubt about how much Eveline loves you.__ I __worried that if you knew the truth you would try to find out about your real family. And__ I __didn't want that to happen unless Severus, your father, himself was alive to take care of you. _

_This letter was supposed to be forwarded to you by Severus.__ I __didn't want to cause you pain and doubt by letting you know before hand and then have you find out that both of your parents are dead. Maybe,__ I __was being selfish to hide this from you.__ I __had begged Eveline not to tell you before my letter got to you. _

_I hope that you would give your father a chance. In the beginning, he may not be the most charming person you have probably met, but as__ I __said, please give him a chance. He is not a bad person, just a bit mislead. And__ I __am sure that you would love him as much as__ I __do and__ I __know for a fact that he loves you a lot too.__ I __hope that you will get in touch with him soon. He is a great person and deserves a lot more than he gives himself credit for.__ I __love you a lot.__ I __love you now as__ I __presently see you lying on my lap, deeply asleep. It's hard to imagine how your life would be in sixteen years and how you yourself will be. Take care of yourself, Eveline, and Severus. _

_With lots of love,_

_Victoria Snape a.k.a. Savvy_

Savvy, Selena thought, was the name of her real mother; how fitting. Her mind was in a whirlpool of emotions and feelings. What would have happened if Severus hadn't come for her? Would she have never known her family, living a lie for everyone to see?

Selena sighed and put her head in her hands. That was when she felt a feeling of being watched. She looked up and saw her mother-no wait _Eveline- _in the doorway.

"Did you read the two letters?" Eveline asked.

Selena nodded.

"Why did you lie to me? Why not tell me the truth, mum?" Her voice ended in a desperate plea.

"Oh, Lenny." Eveline stepped forward and drew her daughter in a hug. "I am sorry, I really am. But I had made a promise to your _mother_." Her voice choked on the last word.

Eveline waited a minuted to compose herself and then said, "Come with me to my room, I will explain everything."

Both the females got up and the latter one picked up the letters and followed her mother to the other room.

Selena settled comfortably next to her mother, under the blankets and put the letters by her side.

"Alright, let me start from the beginning. First of all," Eveline shot her hand out and after muttering something, a long stick came flying right into her hands. Eveline sighed deeply as if finally being reunited with something very important. "this is a wand. Actually, this is _my _wand. Every wizard or witch after the age of eleven gets a letter from Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardry. The student then buys their books and a wand that suits only them and start their first year in Hogwarts."

Selena's mouth was open and her eyes were wide with amazement.

"Wow, is this real? Witches, wizards and wands???"

Eveline smiled softly, "Yes, that's what I thought when I first got my Hogwarts letter."

"Why didn't I get one?" Selena asked disappointed.

"Oh, Lenny, I didn't want you to get one and somehow we never received it, I guess. Not many people knew of your existence or your connection to your parents."

Selena nodded. "Alright, now will you tell me of Severus and Savvy and what happened to them."

So, Eveline nodded and started her tale. Starting from how she had met and befriended Savvy and later of her years. After about an hour, Eveline ended the explanation with her meeting with Severus and how he wanted to see Selena.

"So."

"So what?" Selena answered.

"UGH! I mean do you want to meet Severus?"

"Umm, I don't know, mum. It's OK if I call you mum right?"

"Yes, stupid, both me and Savvy are your mum, understand?"

"Hmmm." Selena said, "Do you think I should meet him?"

"Of course, I admit he is not the best person to be around but it seems like he does care about you."

"What if, later on, he changes his mind?"

"Well, then we'll curse him and be again as we are now." Eveline said laughing and Selena joined her.

"Thank you, mum." Selena leaned forward and hugged her mother.

An hour later, Selena had fallen asleep and Eveline was trying to.

Eveline gently brushed some bangs off from her daughter's face. She was the best daughter anyone could hope for, Eveline thought, so Severus Snape better take care of her little angel or he will have hell to pay.

EMSSMEMSSMEMSSMEMSSMEMSSMEMSSMEMSSMEMSSMEMSSMEMSSMEMSSMEMSS

**A/U: **Finally I am finished!!! So sorry for the long wait. I had a LOT of things going on! Surgeries and trips!

Well hope you all liked this chapter! I am Very SORRY again for the wait!

**QUESTION:**** I ****would like people to volunteer characters for the job of DADA and Potions because**** I ****was thinking of making Severus Snape the DADA professor. **

I will try and update soon!

**MORE OF ****HARRY POTTER ****NEXT CHAPTER! AND THE MEETING BETWEEN SEV AND SELENA.**


	6. The Attack and Surprises!

**Disclaimer:** J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and the company, not me, unfortunately. I own only one or two characters you won't find in the HP series. Ciao!

**Summary:** A girl from Harry's past is now Snape's newfound daughter. Later a Snape adopts Harry story! Also, Harry will have a whole new family. HPGW RWHG DMOC SSOC! Plz. give the story a try. **May or not later be a HD spoiler! You have been warned!**

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for the reviews! I appreciate it! The meeting between Harry and April will be around Ch. 10.

Selena/April will be April from Sev's. P.O.V.

**This chapter contains DH spoilers!!! Even though very little. **

**Chapter 6: The Attack and Surprises!**

"So, will it be alright if I come to live with you. And I would love to come to Hogwarts. I mean it's not everyday one finds out that they're magical. Or have a father for that matter."

Severus watched Selena with raised eyebrows as she babbled on. "Uh Huh." He said.

Selena must have realized that she was rambling because she stopped and blushed and muttered a soft apology.

"Well, I had the Manor cleaned out and there is a room all set out for you. Now it's just the matter for good-byes and your things. I am just waiting for you to be all ready." Severus said.

After meeting with Eveline two days ago, he had gone to Prince Manor, since no one knew if it existed and had his and a couple borrowed from Hogwarts' house elves clean out the entire house and had already prepared a room for April herself.

Eveline chose that moment to step in the room.

"So, Selena are you ready to go." She said.

Selena stood up. "I'll just grab my things." With that she went upstairs to her room.

"I am so glad that you haven't bailed on us." Eveline said as she sat down across from Severus.

"There was no way I was going to let her or you down. I am very happy to finally get to know and meet her."

Eveline smiled. Severus would make a good father even if he didn't know it yet.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I have been given the position of becoming the professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts. So as you know, my old position is still empty and when I told Albus about Savvy and April and you and of having a child, well the first thing he said was that you were very good at Potions. So, I wouldn't be surprised if he contacted you for that position. Just warning you."

"Really!" Eveline said, "that's great, I am sure that I'll just love it! But don't tell Selena, I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure, why not but just giving you an advice, the children are complete dunderheads and wouldn't be able to create even a single potion even if their life dependent on it." Severus said and Eveline started to laugh.

"If you both are done _talking _I'd like to go please." Selena said as she entered the room holding two bags and a couple more suitcases were lying on the ground.

"How much stuff are ya taking there? Don't forget, you still live here." Eveline said as she eyed Selena's things.

"I know, mum, don't worry this barely has _all_ of my things." She replied grinning and Eveline sighed.

Severus went to the luggage, took out his wand and muttered something, making the things disappear.

"I have sent the things to the Prince Manor and they'll be set in your room when we get there. So, let's go whenever you're ready."

Selena asked. "Mum, would it be ok if I tell Kitty of magic."

Eveline and Severus looked at each other and then Eveline said, "That's fine, Len."

"Good, please give this letter to her. And tell her that I'll be in touch."

Eveline took the offered letter and hugged her daughter.

"Take care and be good. Listen to your father and if there is any problem, owl me, alright."

Selena said, "I'll be good. You just take care of yourself and don't worry I promise to owl you everyday. Well, maybe twice a week."

Eveline kissed Selena on the cheek and bowed slightly to Severus, who returned it.

"Take care of my daughter, Severus."

"I will take care of _our_ daughter" Severus said stiffly and took Selena's hand as he got out a small magazine from his robes. "This is our portkey."

Selena grasped it and she watched her mother until everything swirled around her and a moment later she was standing in an old abandoned road with Severus, her house and mother gone.

SMSSSMSSSMSSSMSSSMSSSMSSSMSSSMSSSMSSSMSSSMSSSMSSSMSSSM

The next day Harry's aunt and uncle had left for Aunt Marge's as they had said, leaving Dudley behind. He hoped that they'd be gone for a long time.

Now it was just Dudley and him. Surprisingly, Dudley hadn't done anything to Harry besides ignoring him, for the most part.

After a couple hours of Harry baiting which involved him trying to get to Harry in vain, Dudley had taken more liking to playing his games and watching whatever he could on the telly 'without being bossed by dad' his exact words.

Almost three days had passed since his uncle and aunt had left. Dudley was being an annoying prat.

"Hey Potter," Dudley stuck his head in Harry's room.

"What do you want, Dud." Harry replied.

"You wanna hang out with me and Piers." Dudley said

"What!" Harry was startled. Clearly Dudley was drunk.

"You heard me." His cousin replied.

"Are you alright! I mean did you hit your head." Harry said even though he knew that this was no fun chat.

"If that's the way you want but you will still hang out with us. If not now." With his nose in the air, Dudley went out of the room.

He left Harry confused. What in the world was that? Dudley hadn't been kind just strange. But if there was one thing Harry knew it was to be very cautious when his cousin acts peculiar like right now.

So the rest of the day passed as Harry studied and his cousin did whatever he does.

By nightfall, Harry was very tired and very hungry. Dudley's brain worked as much as he did, which was none. He had remembered to give harry breakfast (which included bread, beans and a glass of water and milk) and had become way too busy to even think of Harry later.

Harry sighed and stood up. Going to the door, he yanked at the knob only to find it locked. Ugh! The Dursley's were driving him nuts. He knew that his uncle has given Dudley the key just to spite Harry.

So, he went and lay on his bed. Sleep wouldn't come easily, he knew. Most nights he was up because of Sirius and other night because of Voldemort. Surprisingly, after about an hour, Harry was able to fall asleep.

HPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTRHPTR

The fat boy waited. He waited for hours to make sure that his freaky cousin was asleep. Then he would give him the surprise of his life.

He put his ear to the door. Potter was muttering something. A good sign since he was always mumbling in his sleep. Dudley slowly unlocked the first lock.

He motioned his friends to be quiet, behind him. It would do no good, if his cousin woke up. Cautiously, the second lock was done. Usually, Dudley wouldn't care to be quiet but he knew that his cousin kept his wand in his bedside table. It would do no good to have his cousin reach the wand before Dudley got it. He had seen where Potter kept his wand before, a couple nights ago.

Dudley had no light, since he didn't want his friends to see all his cousin's freaky things. After he unbolted the last and seventh lock he waited calmly and opened the door. He had oiled it this morning and so it opened like a charm. On the left-hand side, the owl cage lay empty.

Dudley tiptoed towards his cousin's bed, which was two steps away. Harry was curled up, facing the other side.

He smiled and reached out his gloved hand and almost afraid, picked up the wand. Nothing happened. It felt just like a stick and Dudley had the sudden urge to break this wand in half. It was all because of this wand and its magic that they had to deal with Potter. He fought the urge to break it and tucked the wand in a bag, in his pocket.

He pointed his finger to his cousin. Piers and Thomas quietly came and woke Potter with a jerk.

AMHPAMHPAMHPAMHPAMHPAMHPAMHPAMHPAMHPAMHPAMHPAMHP

Selena looked around as she landed in a daze. She would have fallen down if Severus hadn't reached out and steadied her.

Without another word, he turned and she followed him as he walked away. For a while, she kept quiet, but as she was about to speak, he spoke first.

"I would like to call you April, instead of Selena." Severus said without looking back.

"That's fine. I was practicing being called by that name," Selena/April replied, "it's different but I'll get used to it. How come your house is _so _far away?"

"We are only taking the further route so that no one can spot us and we are walking so that no one can detect our presence instead of apparating or portkeying. However, after we get inside the wards, you will be free to do anything you want."

And so they walked again in silence. After about half and hour, Severus stopped and took out his wand. He cast his patronus. It was a doe. The young female doe went through ahead of them and just as she stepped in a clearing about 50 yards ahead of them, a large castle appeared.

Selena stopped in her tracks, the music from her mini-player, ignored.

"Wow! This is amazing! You must be filthy rich." After she composed herself she blushed, "I didn't mean it in a weird way, just amazed."

But Severus had stopped listening. He seemed to be in deep thought.

He turned back and gaped at April.

"What?" April/ Selena said, the music still blaring in her ears from the earphones.

"Your music player is electronic, am I correct."

April nodded.

"Then how is it that it is working in my home." Severus said as he plucked the player from his daughter.

"I don't understand." April says.

"The wards around this place don't allow anything electronic to work. How is it that this music system is working here?"

Just as the music player was off April and in Severus' hands it stopped playing. Startled Severus took it and touched it to April and it started working again, when he removed it from her it stopped.

"Wow!" April said, "How is it doing that? How can I make it work like that?"

"I don't know but I'll look into it and maybe ask Albus."

Severus entered the dark wooden oak doors leading off of the pathway. The garden around the area was beautifully tended and everything looked perfect from outside. April couldn't wait to get in or see her room.

They stepped inside the main circular entrance room. There were dark blue couches circling the area with a small round deep red table in the middle. The floor was covered with deep blue rugs and red throw rugs and the walls was painted a light cream color. Overall the sitting room was very beautifully designed with different flowers and lamps at every corner tables.

"This is beautiful." April said.

Severus frowned a bit. "Not my decorations," He said and added slowly, "or my type."

Right behind the dining room was a great staircase leading to a second story. On the either sides of the staircase were two doors. Severus led April through one of them and April stopped in shock. There was a HUGE oval table lined with about twenty chairs. 

Suddenly the air vibrated around them. "What was that?" April asked but Severus ignored her.

"I'll show you the other rooms later, for now, however, Milli, Mona, Ruby, Tony, Pressi." Severus called out and five elves popped in front of them. "These are my very loyal and trustworthy elves. I want you to pick one who will be helping you around the house and anything else you might need."

The elves beamed at Severus and April. Severus had taken the liberty to tell them about April.

April looked around at the elves. All of them looked very similar to each other except one. Ruby. Her skin was slightly darker and she looked younger.

"Will it be ok if I pick Ruby?" April said and all the other elves gave her a good bye and popped out again. Severus nodded.

Ruby beamed at her mistress. "Ruby is happy to serve young Miss Snape."

Uncomfortable April said, "Please call me April."

"Yes mistress."

"Ruby, I want you to show April to her room and get her settled in." Severus looked at April. "I have to go meet someone and I'll be back in a couple hours. There is a small pond outside you can go swimming in, garden in the back and there are horses in the back. If there is anything else you require feel free to ask Ruby. Ruby, April is allowed to go anywhere she likes except the doors that are locked, so take care of her. I have to go."

Severus went towards the fireplace.

"Oh and one more thing. There is a white line around this property. DO NOT go outside it, understand." He waited until April nodded before clasping her hand and kissing it lightly.

"Take care and be good. I'll see you soon."

April smiled at him and he disappeared with a flash of green flame.

SSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSS!

Severus flooed to his lab at Snape Manor. He stepped out of his office and went to the sitting room, where he two familiar people sitting there.

"Narcissa, Draco" Severus drawled putting on a smirk, "To what do I owe this pleasure."

Narcissa Malfoy stood up not a hair out of place, and was imitated a heartbeat later by Draco.

"Oh, Severus," Narcissa said going close and giving him her hand to kiss, "Can't I come see my son's godfather."

"Of course, you can, Narcissa, but who I am sure you're not here by any casual means." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Never Sev dear, I was here because I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to take care of Draco, here, for me. As you know, Malfoy Manor is always visited by our…friends, so I want you to take him and keep him safe. I fear that after Lucius' mistake last year, our Lord would want to punish my dear Draco." Narcissa said. 

"It will be my pleasure to safeguard my godson, Narcissa." Severus inclined his head as a bow.

"I am so glad you agreed, Severus, I had a feeling you might." Narcissa Malfoy said and turned to her son. "Darling Draco, I want you to obey Severus since you shall be staying with him for the rest of your holidays. At Christmas, try and stay at Hogwarts, if you are unable to then I will be expecting to see you then."

Draco nodded slightly. "Of course mother. I will try and keep away from _other _Death Eaters and their children."

Narcissa nodded stiffly at her son and patted his hair down with one hand, the only loving gesture she had made. Then she surprised Severus by coming forward and kissing him lightly on his cheek.

"I fully expect that you will take good care of my son," She moved forward and whispered softly, "if I will be unable to." She went towards her son and kissed him on the head and with a flash of powder, she was gone.

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus said as he turned towards his godson, "Are you ready to follow me and behave as is expected out of you."

"Professor," Draco snipped back, "More than ever."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Since when am I your professor during the summer holidays?"

"Since when do you call me Mr. Malfoy during the summer hols?"

Severus smiled (**A/N: A shocker I know!), **"Always up to something aren't you Draco."

Draco smiled back and hugged his god father, albeit stiffly. 

"Uncle Sev, you are going to give me up to anyone, right?" Draco looked up at Severus.

"Since when have you started doubting me, Draco?"

"That's not true," Draco protested biting his lip, "I am just worried. About mum and I and you know it."

"Don't worry, Dragon" Severus used Draco's nickname, "I won't let anyone near you. Now I am going to take you to the Prince Manor. So stay close."

Severus pulled Draco through the fireplace and they flooed to the Prince Manor.

As they stepped out of the floo, Severus let Draco go.

"Do anything you want until dinner, but don't be late. I'll see you later." With that Draco swept out of the room to his.

Severus called Ruby and she popped in an instant.

"What can Ruby do for Master Snape?"

"Where is April?" He asked.

"Mistress is in the pond in the backyard, swimming."

"Hmm, tell me when it is time for dinner and also get Draco and April. I will be in my workroom."

SSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSSEMSS

April had loved her room. It was a soft aqua color. The bed sheets were light silver and the window overlooked the garden and the pool. Which was when she decided to go swimming. It was an urge she just couldn't stop. So, before paying attention to anything else, she found her swim-suit and asked Ruby to take her to the pool.

As dusk fell around the place the rocks glowed from under the water and in the side of it. Soon night fell and April was so lost in swimming, she didn't notice a pale boy who was standing near the hedges watching her.

Draco had been watching the girl for about half an hour. He didn't know who she was but she was gorgeous. Of course she was no Pansy but seemed less flirtatious and lusty than Pansy.

She had closed her eyes and was lying in the grass, her towel covering her.

"Who are you?" A voice said startling April. She shrieked and bundled the towel towards her. **(A/N: April has her bathing suit on, for all you gutter minds there!) **

"Who the hell are you?" April said as she glared at the boy in front of her.

"That was my question. And for your information the Head of the Manor is my godfather." Draco said.

Suddenly an idea came in April's mind.

"Really," she said pretending to be lost, "I had no idea. I must have been lost. Would it be ok if I meet the Head of House? You see I just love this little pond here."

Draco frowned. "I suppose so."

April got up and followed Draco up the same way she had come to the pool. When they got to the Dining Room, they found Severus sitting there waiting for him.

"Umm, Uncle Sev," Draco said indicating to April, "I found her in our pond. She said she was lost."

Severus opened his mouth to correct him when April winked at him from behind Draco's back.

"So, I am Draco and this is Severus, owner of the Manor. And you are?" Draco stuck his hand out.

But before April could speak, Severus cut in.

"Oh, Draco this is my daughter."

"WHAT!"

And so, Severus and April spent the next two hours eating dinner and filling Draco up on everything that had happened. However, Severus skipped some parts like not telling Draco that it was Narcissa who had killed Savvy's twin.

DMASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMAS

Two days had passed since April met Draco and now they were getting splendidly. Draco told April all about Hogwarts, Quidditch and the four houses. And to April's amusement, he had said that Slytherin was the only house worth going in, from his point of view.

The third evening, April was in the Sitting Room and she was rapidly listening as Draco told her about the Ministry of Magic. Severus was sitting in his incliner, single person couch glaring balefully at the two teens as their voices started to become louder, interrupting him from reading the latest _Saving Potions for Life_.

Suddenly a loud crack was heard through the room and Draco and April stopped talking as a fiery-golden bird appeared in the room.

Severus put his book down and extended his arm in the direction of the bird, and she dropped a slip on his hand and disappeared with another crack.

Draco softly whispered in April's ear, "The bird was Dumbledore's phoenix. I wonder what it's doing here."

Severus unrolled the parchment and slowly read its contents. With a growl he stood up, unexpectedly, his book falling from his lap.

He stalked across the room and stuck his head in the fireplace after throwing the floo in.

"ALBUS," he roared loudly, "I am not going to be a guard for the bloody boy-who-lived."

Severus was quiet for a minute and then pulled his head back from the fireplace, sighing.

"Draco, I have to go for some business," Severus said as he looked at his wards. "Stay here and take care of April. If there is some emergency, I want you to tell Milli and floo directly to Hogwarts, my dungeons. I'll meet you there as soon as possible."

"Severus," April said hesitantly, "is something wrong."

"No, I just have to do a favor for Albus. I'll be back by mid-morning."

Draco and April nodded.

"We'll be fine."

"Good" and with that Severus took his cloak and swept of the porch into the dark night.

"Will he be ok?" April asked Draco.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's just that he has to take guard for Potter."

April nodded but there was a confused recognition in her eyes, but it passed quickly before she could put her hand on it.

ASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMASDMAS

Harry gasped sleepily as two hands grabbed his arms and pulled him upright.

What the hell was happening? He thought sleep still muddling his mind. Was it the Death Eater?

However, sleep suddenly evaded him as he saw himself look straight at his cousin.

"Dudley, what in the world are you _doing_?" Harry found himself say.

"Shut up, Potter." Dudley said, as he stepped forward, "this is payment time."

Dudley pulled out Harry's wand.

"Give it back, Dudley. It's doesn't belong to you." Harry struggled to get out of the iron fists that were holding him.

Dudley glared at him. Dudley pulled out a blind fold and put it on Harry's eyes, then he pocketed Harry's wand and glasses, took from the side table.

"Come on." Dudley's friends followed him, with Harry in between.

Harry had no idea where they were going. But he knew that they were outside on the streets since he heard the door closed. They walked for ten minutes and Harry heard someone open another door with the softest noise.

He was pushed inside and he hit his knee in the table or something of that sort. Then he heard another door open and he again felt the breeze, which made him realize that they again were outside.

"Alright Potter," he heard Dudley say close to him and then Dudley yelled. "SURPRISE."

Harry felt himself being pushed and he fell forward and finally hit the surface of water. And he sank and sank. The force of the fall ripped the blindfold off his face and he quickly swam upward when he saw dark figures around him. They grabbed him and pulled him downward, away from the surface.

Harry struggled hard. He couldn't breathe. He saw dark black spots in front of his eyes and then the dark figures let him go. Harry pulled himself up to the surface, and started to gasp. Air, sweet air filled him as he gasped and heaved. He looked up and saw no one. Suddenly a scary feeling filled him. He went and pulled himself off of the ladder and onto the ground. He was still heaving.

But a bad thought filled him. Where was Dudley? He looked inside the pool. He could see figures still in the water. Struggling with an invisible force. What the hell?

And Harry realized. When he was struggling under water, he must have unleashed some kind of a defensive power.

Harry tried to calm down, hoping that the magic will come off.

A few heartbeats later he saw the figures stop struggling as they started to come up. Harry looked down and made sure that no one was hurt and everyone was breathing.

**(A/N: This is what really happened because I wrote it a bit confusing: Dudley and friends take Harry to another person's house and try to drown him in their pool but Harry does accidental magic and traps Dudley and gang. So now he's trying to save them and make sure that they didn't drown.)**

Harry got up and wrung out his clothes and since they were too big for him. He saw Dudley's sweatshirt and went over to pick it up. From inside the pockets, he took out his wand and glasses.

Ahhh, he thought, clarity. As he slipped his glasses on. He could make out Piers and Thomas getting out of the pool and pulling Dudley with them.

Oh uh!

"Potter, I will kill you!!!" Dudley got up quickly and slipped on the tiles. Others started coming out of the pool.

Harry saw everyone come towards him and he ran. He ran through the back door of the deserted house and after crashing into the table, again, he ran out the front gate and into the street.

He could hear Dudley shouting after him, but his cousin was pretty slow. Harry ran hard and fast into the forest where he had taken refuge before from his cousin. Harry finally slowed with a stitch in his side and made sure that he had lost Dudley.

His breaths came in huge gasps. Suddenly he heard something behind him. A soft rustle. Harry turned around. Was it Dudley and his gang?

Harry took a last gulp of breath and started running again. He heard someone curse behind him but he wasn't about to give the person the satisfaction of doubt. Harry ran fast and the trees flew by him.

Harry was running so fast that he didn't see it until it was too late and he tripped and fell into the hole, hitting his arm on the rock that stopped his fall.

"Ahh!" A low groan escaped Harry's lips as his left arm hit the rock with a loud, sickening thump.

He lay there for a couple seconds and he saw a pair of boots step right up, next to his head and someone grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and pulled him up.

Harry gasped as his hand fell limply across his side. He looked up and pulled out his wand from his pocket with his uninjured hand without letting the Death Eater in front of him notice.

"Potter," the man with the black hood said gleefully. "Just what I was looking for."

Harry had his wand out in a second, "STUPFEY"

The Death Eater fell backwards unconscious.

"MRUTGEY" A voice yelled and a heartbeat later Harry saw five Death Eater come and surround him.

The unconscious Death Eater lay at Harry's feet.

Suddenly a familiar voice cackled pulling out the anger in Harry.

"OHHHH! We got the jackpot. Why it's the little itsi bitsi Potter."

"You!" Harry's voice thundered in his ears.

"Ohhh! Are you gonna try and kill the nice lady." Bellatrix Lestrange taunted him.

"Arggghh! EXPELLIARMUS." Harry growled angrily.

Bellatrix quickly 'PROTEGO'ed it.

Harry quickly sent an 'AVIS' towards her and a flock of birds attacked her, biting her on the face and arms.

Harry saw another curse come at him from the third Death Eater, but he was too late to stop it and Harry felt the cutting curse and his side started to bleed. Harry knew that this will be a defeat and he produced a shield and backed away. But a quick FLAGRATE stopped him as he found himself surrounded by a ring of fire.

Harry turned, swaying a bit from the blood loss, to face all the six Death Eaters (Bella had blasted the curse away and the man Harry had stupfied, was revived again.)

But before Harry could say a curse, a string of curses came at his attackers and attacked them from everywhere.

All but two produced a shield and the unfortunate two were as if by an invisible force tied up and pulled from their feet and they hung from the tree.

Harry was as surprised by the mystery attack as the remaining Death Eaters were.

Bellatrix quickly moved towards Harry and without thinking he shouted EXPELLIARMUS and she hit the closest tree and fell unconscious. The other Death Eaters shot curses at Harry and another mysterious string of curses hit the Death Eaters and they all became tied from the trees, their wands falling on the grassy floor. Bellatrix jumped up and hit Harry with three curses, before she too was dangling from the tree. Harry blocked the first two and fell forward when he felt the third hit him from behind.

Harry vision swam and he saw someone lean over him and pick him up. Harry gasped as his broken left arm dangled in the air and felt someone adjust it as everything became black.

HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW

Severus cast a disillusionment charm on himself and disapparated to Magnolia Street and walked over Privet Dr.

Outside No. 4, Privet Dr., Severus peered around the house. He looked at the neatly cut grass and shrubs. In the backyard he found a garage and again found the neatly cut grass.

He went back at the front and leaned against the tree right across from No. 4 Privet Dr.

Severus stayed there for half an hour, when he noticed a lamp light switch on in the room upstairs. Severus saw some figures move and the lamp was switched back off. A minute or two later he saw five boys hanging between them Potter. Potter's eyes were blindfolded and Severus decided to follow them.

A few minutes later, Severus saw the fat boy, Potter's cousin, from the memories he had seen last year, open the door quietly. The other boys and Potter were rushed inside.

Instead of following them, Severus went to the side, near the fence that surrounded the backyard. He heard the doors open and assumed that Potter was with them.

Seconds later he heard someone yell, "SURPRISE," and instead of going to see what was going on, Severus ignored them.

So, Severus thought disgustedly, they were throwing Potter a surprise party. How sweet!

Severus turned away revolted by these muggles and went back to his post outside the house where he could hear no one surely doting on Potter. The last thing he needed was a bigheaded Potter, not that his head could get any bigger with all that arrogance.

Severus had to wait five minutes maximum before he saw a running Potter. He was fully wet and running.

Oh great, Severus thought and started to follow his charge. Potter was fast for a boy his age, and size. Severus heard Potter's cousin bellow a threat as he tried to run after him.

Severus tried to keep Potter in his line of sight. By the time he reached Potter, they were both in the depths of the forest. He pulled his cloak out of a twig that it had gotten stuck on. It came off swiftly, but he saw Potter stiffen and had no doubt that the boy had heard this as he started running.

Snape cursed softly and saw the boy run faster. This was going to be long.

He ran, quickly and tried to find Potter. How was it that in one second, the boy had disappeared and probably managed to find himself in trouble?

Severus cursed again and put up a silencing charm, so that he wouldn't make any noise whatsoever.

Then he walked forward and saw a trail of water droplets. Potter had been wet. It took Snape about two minutes and then he stopped because he saw a rock covered in moisture. Potter must have fallen, Severus presumed, also there was a small hole anyone could have tripped on. Then suddenly he saw the fire start right in front of him.

Severus realized that Potter must have been in trouble and so he muttered a quick charm and slipped through the fire unharmed. What he saw made him stop. Potter, bleeding was surrounded by six Death Eaters. Severus muttered a series of charm and ended it with a curse so that his charms would seem to look like they were coming from all directions. However, his curse only stopped two.

It tied Avery and Crabbe up in a tree as Severus had anticipated his curse to. He saw Potter EXPELLIARMUS Bellatrix Lestrange and render her unconscious. The other three turned towards Potter again and Severus again repeated his charms.

All five were hanging now, but Severus had let one mistake slip because he saw Lestrange point her wand at Potter and he fell forward. A second later she too was hanging from the tree.

Severus quickly STUPFIED the Death Eaters and OBLIVIATED them, so that they would have no memory of what had occurred tonight. Even if they, by any chance, were able to reverse the curse, they still wouldn't have known who or what had hit them.

In a moment he was next to Potter.

Should he awaken the boy to see if he could move or simply carry him? Severus decided on the latter. He reached across and picked Potter up, who seemed to be semi-conscious. However, the second he had Potter in his arms, the boy cried out and Severus chided himself in forgetting the boy's injured arm.

After slowly readjusting it, he saw that Potter had fallen unconscious. Disgusted with the boy to cause so much trouble, Severus Snape disapparated from Privet Dr. to Prince Manor.

COYMELODY COYMELODY COYMELODY COYMELODY COYMELODY

**A/N: Finally I am done. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

**CLARIFY: Lucius is in Azkaban. Sirius is dead. Harry and April/Selena will meet in the next chapter!**

**So enjoy and wait for the next chapter. I will try to post it soon!!!**

**Bye for now!**


	7. The Reunion

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R. owns Harry Potter and the company, not me, unfortunately. I own only one or two characters you won't find in the HP series. Ciao!

**Summary: **A girl from Harry's past is now Snape's newfound daughter. Later a Snape adopts Harry story! Also, Harry will have a whole new family. HPGW RWHG DMOC SSOC! Plz. give the story a try. May or not later be a HD spoiler! You have been warned!

**A/N: **Thanks a lot for the reviews! I appreciate it! The meeting between Harry and April will be around Ch. 10.

Selena/April will be April from Sev's. P.O.V.

_Italics: Nightmares and thoughts._

**Chapter 7: The Reunion**

Severus apparated to the wards right outside his Prince Manor. Severus conjured up his patronus and moment later felt the wards squeeze him in. Potter must have been bleeding badly, because Severus could feel wetness soak up in his cloak.

Severus walked up to his front door, and it opened with wandless magic. He hurried and put the boy on the table.

Ruby popped in, "Mistress Snape and Master Malfoy are on their way, Master."

Severus pinched his nose. He had no wanted to show Potter to Draco or April. But his decision was cut short as April came towards him.

"Hey Severus," April said, "Aren't you back early, what happened?"

Severus was standing between April and Potter. He motioned April to be quiet. He had urgent things to handle like trying not to get Potter killed.

"Ruby, send me Mona." Mona was the oldest of his house elves and had the proper knowledge in healing. He bent down and spelled Potter's shirt to be removed.

Draco too had come and seen Potter lying there.

"What the Hell? What is Potter doing here? What ran over him?" Draco asked surprised to find his archenemy there.

Draco noticed that April didn't answer. She kept staring at Harry.

Thinking that she must be queasy from the blood he pulled her away from Severus and Potter.

But she didn't budge.

In a whisper she asked, "What is his full name?"

Confused, Draco said, "Harry Potter. Why? What's wrong, April?"

Severus was cleaning up the cut Potter had gotten on his side, which was bleeding like crazy.

"I'll tell you later." April said. "For now, Severus, do you want any help?"

Severus nodded and asked her to get a bowl of warm water. He told Draco to get the Blood Replenishing Potion from his chambers. Then he quickly put his hand over Harry's injury and easily took his hand down. The part he had left was slowly stitching itself together.

Severus put the scar healing cream on the injury and slowly bandaged it.

He and Mona then turned Potter over. Severus grimaced. There was a burn there that Bellatrix had hit Potter with. He took the bowl of water from April's hands and slowly rubs it on the burn gently.

Severus took the burn salve and put in on Potter's injury. It would take a while to heal, as it was a nasty curse, but it was a start.

Then Severus got started on the arm, which healed itself with a soft incantation. However, it would be sore for a few days, meaning that Potter had to be careful from now.

Severus picked up the boy and took him to the nearest room, which happened to be close to his and April's.

Severus placed Harry on the bed and drew the blanket on him and put the curtains around him. Then he closed the door and went outside.

"Mona, I want you to keep checking to see if Potter wakes up."

His house elf nodded and popped out of sight.

Severus turned and faced the two other teenagers.

"What the HELL is Potter doing here?" Draco said.

"Draco, calm yourself," Severus said as he steered them to the Dining Room. "I was given the orders by Albus to safe guard Potter for tonight. However, some Death Eaters attacked and arrogant Potter thought he could handle six Death Eaters alone, and went to confront them. He would have been Dark Lord meat had I not gotten him out of there."

Severus sat down and turned to face his daughter; she was unusually quiet and looked a little pale.

"April are you feeling fine?" Severus asked and put his hand to her brow. "Are you sick?"

Instead on answering, April asked, "This was Harry Potter? The one who lives with his uncle and aunt? With a scar on his forehead? Lives at Magnolia Street?"

Before Severus could answer, Draco said, "Yes! What is wrong with you? Don't tell me you're all over the bloody Boy-Who-Lived?" Anger flashed in his eyes with a hint of jealousy.

April smiled, "Oh Dray, that is not all!" She put her head in her hands and looked up to meet two pair of curious eyes. "You see, when I was around five, mother and I moved from America to Privet Dr. and there I met this boy with the most brilliant green eyes and a cousin who bullied him rather a lot. So, he and I became friends and remained friends until I was nine and then I had to move away. I wrote him so many letters and none of them were answered back, and I assumed that they had moved also or his relatives were not giving him my letters. But there was nothing I could do about it and so I moved on."

April looked at Draco who just looked stunned and Severus still had a blank face but his eyes had way too many emotions for her to pick one out.

"So, now you tell me that my childhood best friend whom I love like a brother is really a wizard and whatsit the Boy-Who-Lived? Now what is this all nonsense?"

Severus started telling April and Draco (who already knew, of course, but still listened) of the Dark Lord as he attacked the Potter's and how Harry was moved to his uncle's and later came to Hogwarts. And how infernal he was.

By the time Severus finished telling the story, April was almost in tears.

"Oh, poor Harry, his godfather died."

Draco snorted, "I am sure that his pampering relatives were all he needed."

April looked uncomfortable. "He is still living with his aunt and uncle, right."

Severus nodded. "From what I know?"

"So you have never met them before? I mean you don't know how they are?"

Severus shook his head. "I've never had the pleasure of meeting Potter's family. Thank Merlin." Severus muttered.

April nodded but was still looking very uncomfortable.

Severus looked up, "Why don't you both get to bed; it's about two in the morning. You do need to get up early."

April nodded and got up with Draco. They both went up the stairs.

"Dray, you ok?" She asked Draco.

Draco smiled and clasped her hand briefly; "I am fine, April. I just don't want anyone to take you away from me."

April blushed and turned towards the West Wing, where she was staying. She felt Draco's eyes on her back and after a moment she heard him turn in the opposite direction.

April stepped in Harry's room (well the room he was currently in) before going in her own.

April went up to Harry's bed and sat down next to him. He looked the same as he had the last time she had seen him. He looked pale and skinny and there were dark circles under his eyes. Tears pricked at her eyes.

What had the Dursley's done to him? She thought as she pushed a fringe of hair out of his forehead. She felt her hand brush against something rough and she pulled her hand back to reveal the jagged lightening bolt scar on his head. She traced it and felt some sort of a power behind it. It looked more vivid than it had when he was younger.

How could his life have gotten so messed up? It wasn't fair that she had everything she wanted and here was a boy who had lost so much that it could turn a sane man insane.

Was Harry the same, shy boy she had met and loved when they were young, or had he turned into the spoiled person Severus and Draco said him to be? Was Harry treated like a king at the Dursley's? April highly doubted it. Yet she knew that however changed Harry was, she would still always love him and look after him because she had made a vow to protect him when they were young.

April sighed and leaned forward to kiss Harry on the forehead, he stirred lightly and she left for her room.

ASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHP

It felt like two minutes after Severus' head had touched his pillow, when he was woken up from a scream that chilled his bones.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Harry felt as if he was swimming in murky water. He felt someone close to him and he let himself be drifted towards the person and hopefully to consciousness. _

_However, just as Harry had taken one swim (he couldn't really walk, he was in water) he felt everything change. He was suddenly lying somewhere else. Harry looked up and gasped at the pain that emanated from his scar. He saw Voldemort right in front of him. Yet he looked as if he could see through Harry. _

"_What do you mean, you don't know!!!" Voldemort yelled at the Death Eaters behind Harry. "How did you let one **sixteen year old **child best you six of my best Death Eaters. I want to know how in the world Potter managed to escape." _

_Harry saw Bellatrix come forward and suddenly deep hatred washed over him. _

"_My…lord" She stuttered, "We don't know what happened, it…I mean…he must have obliviated us." _

"_So, you are telling me that Potter cursed all of you and still the ministry did not charge him for underage magic?" Voldemort stood up and paced in front of his Death Eaters making them all shiver as he moved past them. _

"_And even if he did, then you will pay for your mistake." Voldemort pointed his hand, fingers spread apart at the six Death Eaters. _

_They all shrieked and fell on their knees; the Cruciatus curse was inflicted on them. _

_Harry followed them and fell on his knees as the Cruciatus ripped through his body. _

_Pain muddled his mind as he tried not to scream. But two seconds later, he was screaming like the Death Eaters. _

_A while later the pain stopped and Harry was again in the murky water as the scene changed. _

_His body trembled from the after-effects of the curse and suddenly he felt someone near him. The person grabbed him, and starts to shake him. Harry tried to get out of their iron grasps. _

_Suddenly the dark space is filled with Sirius. Heart-wrenching pain fills Harry and he gasps out,_

"_Sirius!" _

_Sirius, however, only shakes him further and says something, but Harry couldn't hear anything. _

"_Sirius, where are you gone?" Harry asks._

_But Sirius only shakes his head and his fingers dig in Harry's arms, making Harry cry out. _

_Suddenly Sirius lets him go and Harry collapses in his godfather. _

"_Shhh, its ok Harry." Sirius says. _

"_I missed you" Harry whispered. _

"_I missed you too, Harry." Sirius said back, however his voice sounded a little soft, girlish. _

_Harry closed his eyes, still in the protective embrace and felt himself falling. FALLING._

HPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSBHPSB

Severus woke up, wand automatically in hand. Someone screamed again. He ran out of his chambers, his cloak flying to his shoulders with wandless magic. He was halfway out of his room, and he saw April get out of hers. Her hair was in disarray and her robe was tied loosely at her waist. Draco met them a second later, looking shockingly untidy.

"Are you both alright," Severus asked and the two teens nodded, "then what…"

He stopped as another yell encircled them.

"Potter!" Even as Severus said, it sounded like a groan.

April and Draco followed Severus as he opened the door and ran lightly in Harry's room, wand in hand. April followed him a second later with Draco next to her, although he hesitated before coming in the room.

The room was empty except the rigid figure on the bed.

Severus sat on the bed, feeling terribly annoyed. He had been woken up because Potter had a _nightmare. _But as he lowered the blanket, a chilling feeling filled him. There was something wrong.

Potter was clutching his forehead, where he was sure the dreaded scar lay. Potter's body was stiff as a board and he was trembling.

The _Cruciatus_ Curse.

Severus was too familiar with the curse to realize that Potter was suffering from the Cruciatus curse. Possibly because of the Dark Lord.

Sighing, he put away his wand and grabbed Potter's shoulders and he started shaking Potter.

"Potter, get up! It's just a nightmare." More shaking.

After a minute later, Potter finally stopped screaming and went limp.

"Potter!! Get up!"

Severus wasn't expecting Potter to say anything back, so he was very surprised when Potter replied,

"Sirius."

"Potter!" Severus yelled at the oblivious Harry, anger crept up in his voice. "I am not your bloody mutt godfather."

However, Harry just muttered something back and Severus' fingers involuntarily tightened around the boy, making Harry cried out in his sleep, distress clearly written on his face.

"Stop it, Severus!" April rushed to Harry's side and yanked Severus's fingers back and Harry slumped backwards. "You are hurting him!"

April shot a glare at her father and sat down, leaning against the bedpost and put Harry's head on her lap.

She gently stroked his hair and moved it from his face.

"I missed you." Harry whispered in his sleep. Startled, April stopped stroking him and Severus was looking at the boy as if he had grown another head. Even Draco was rubbing his eyes in shock, eyes wide, thinking that he was dreaming.

April gave a pained smile and hugged Harry to her chest. "I missed you too, Harry." She said, not realizing that somewhere else these same words were being repeated to Harry.

Draco was watching the scene unfold before him. He was almost feeling sorry for Potter. _Almost._ But then he had heard that Potter's godfather had died last year, and personally Draco hadn't cared much, he knew that Potter's relatives were more than capable of caring and spoiling the Boy-Who-Lived. But now that he thought about it, he probably would have been crushed if something happened to Severus.

But who cared about the bloody arrogant anyway, Draco thought.

_Well, it seems that April does. _A voice inside Draco's mind answered.

So what, he was her friend, Draco argued back

_Believe what you want especially if you are too blind to see what is in front of you._

Draco had a half of mind to argue back but he was suddenly bought back out of his mind when he heard a soft groan. Which wasn't so soft since the room was _very _quiet.

Draco's eyes snapped at Potter on the bed. _On April's lap. _

Harry was stirring. Slowly. At first he wasn't sure where he was but a sudden flash of his cousin, in Harry's room, _with Harry's wand_, and suddenly Harry found himself scrambling back only to realize that there was no something hard behind him that was stopping him from going any backwards.

Severus inclined his hand jerkily and the whole room was flooded with light making Harry blink several times trying to get used to the sudden brightness.

And then he saw Snape.

And everything came back to him. Dudley. Drowning. His magical powers. And lastly the attack. Even without his glasses he could see that the room was different.

And then he saw Draco Malfoy.

Before Harry could open his mouth, Severus took out Harry's glasses and wand and handed it to him.

"Next time Potter, keep your things with you." Severus sneered and Harry put on his glasses as warmth filled him after he touched his wand.

"Umm, thank you sir," Harry said swallowing with difficulty, "Do you know what ha…"

Harry stopped. He felt someone behind him. He looked to the left and turned around and slowly raised his eyes and met blue ones.

Time stopped.

There was a girl behind him. She was his age with brown wavy hair and soft blue eyes. As Harry looked at her, he felt something seem a bit familiar.

Had he seen the girl bef…

Harry stopped, his eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"I…you…here!" Harry gasped.

The girl smiled at him. A lovely smile. She raised her right hand and pinched him on his uninjured hand. Hard

"Ouch!" Harry jumped a mile.

"Just making sure you're not dreaming." April said as her smile turned into a grin.

"SELENA!!!" Harry practically shouted. 

April flew into his arms with a very girlish squeal throwing him back. Which resulted in both of them being thrown on the floor.

April landed with a hard 'oof' but she heard Harry gasp.

"Oh, god! Are you ok?" April said worried.

Severus came around the side and plucked his daughter off the floor. Harry stood up a second later with a "I am fine."

"What did you see, Potter?" Severus' said disdainfully.

"Um, well, sir, I don't know what happened, and what am I doing here. Wherever here is?" Harry said softly and both Draco and April looked up at Severus waiting for an explanation.

"Nothing Potter, I had to, _once again,_ save you because you were to arrogant and foolish to stay at your relatives." Severus drawled.

Harry glared back at Severus, his posture defensive.

"I mean, _sir_," Harry said the last part after receiving a glare from Severus, "what did you do to the Death Eaters and how did you do it without revealing yourself?"

"Potter, I did what _you _were supposed to do. I didn't reveal myself because I used my brains, Potter. Trust me, you should try doing the same once in a while."

Harry glared hatefully at his most loathed teacher, who was more than happy to stare back.

"Well, what is this place and what were you doing in Surrey?" Harry asked more curious than angry.

"It's Professor, Potter. Your _muggle _relatives could deal with your disrespect, but I'll have you know that I will none of it here, in my home. And for your obviously insipid question, I was sent to keep an eye out for you. And you are lucky it was me than some other incompetent fool who would have left you to your deserving fate with the Death Eaters."

Harry blanched, not knowing if he was feeling ill for being in Snape's house or for being lucky to escape his encounter with Voldemort's followers.

"But what were they doing in Surrey?" Harry asked.

"How am I supposed to know, Potter." Snape cut off Harry's answer with his deadly look, "Now tell me what did you see?"

"Umm, well, Vol… I mean You-Know-Who was there with the six Death Eaters who were at the attack and well he seemed pretty mad. He figured it out that they were Obliviated but was confuse as to who had done it. So, umm, well, he pretty much just tortured them."

Severus nodded, however he was looking at Harry like he was some kind of an enigma.

"Then tell me Potter, why were you screaming like a banshee? I understand that you already know of his visions."

"Uh, yes, but I guess I just over-reacted." Harry's face started turning red.

Snape knew that the boy was lying, but if Potter was going to lie to him then Severus wasn't going to dwell deeper in the boy's visions, though he did have to inform all of this to the Headmaster.

Someone coughed lightly and Severus and Harry both turned to look at the other two people in the room they had forgotten about.

Harry turned his attention on Draco and glared at him.

"What is Malfoy doing here?" He asked Snape.

"That is none of your business, Potter." Draco answered before Severus could.

Draco returned Harry's scowl with an impressive one of his own.

"Umm, Severus, would it be ok if I talk to Harry, alone?" April asked as she gave her father a pleading look.

Severus wanted to refuse to let his daughter be near Potter, any Potter, but stopped after he saw her desperate gaze.

"Yes," Severus said, "however, I expect you to return to bed shortly."

April nodded and said goodnight, again, to Snape and Draco, who turned and squeezed April's hand for…luck?

April turned and looked at Harry as the door shut behind the other two.

She took his hand and led him to the bed and they both sat down.

"Selena, what are you doing here?"

April smiled and started,

"Well, Harry, you see that after Surrey, mom and I moved to Wales and we…"

ASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASHPASASHPAS

**A/N: Well, folks hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope that after reading this, some of your opinions change about April. She is NOT shallow and she is not supposed to be a Mary-Sue. Sorry if it seemed that way!**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter of Keep Holding On.**

Chapter 8: will follow with Dumbledore and more excitement for our lovely characters.

**PS: Harry doesn't fall in love with April and she doesn't love him either. As far as I know, Harry will be with Ginny and April with Draco. Draco only has a misunderstanding!**

**Well thank you and PLEASE review, and the faster I get above 55 reviews, the faster the next chapter comes!!!**


End file.
